


I'm Not Your Pet

by CaratTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaratTrash/pseuds/CaratTrash
Summary: Baekhyun didn't choose this life.Being a hybrid made him feel disgusted.He was not just a cute face, and he was absolutely not Chanyeol's pet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to upload one of my works on here as well. I have sideposted this on AFF, under the same username.  
> This fic will have 13 chapters, and I hope you guys will enjoy this. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.  
> Now enjoy!

"Could you come to the store today and help me out a bit? Kyungsoo is sick and I could really use the help."  
Chanyeol sighed and rubbed his face. 

"Okay, I'll be there in five." 

Jongin made a noise of happiness before he hung up. Chanyeol stared down at his phone. This wasn't how he imagined his day off. He hasn't had a day off for weeks, work being to hectic. Chanyeol loved his job, working as a veterinarian was a dream come true. But the shifts were long, and he had given up the thought of a love life years ago.  
His previous girlfriends didn't seem to understand why he worked like he did, and only wanted too much of attention. It's bad when you prefer the company of her cat than she herself.

 

He grabbed his keys and headed out of his apartment. The sky was cloudy and the wind was a bit chilly. It was probably going to rain tonight, judging the sky.  
Chanyeol frowned of the thought, before he unlocked his car. He drove down the familiar street, listening to some mainstream music on the radio. 

Jongin was talking with a customer when he arrived. The customer seemed to be furious, spitting out words and Jongin seemed to be apologizing repeatedly. Chanyeol opened the door and went into the shop. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo had started their business a couple of years ago, an adoptive shelter for hybrids. They took in hybrids who desperately needed a home, took care of them and when the hybrid was ready, it was put out for adoption. Chanyeol couldn’t count how many times he had helped them, seeing how he was a veterinarian and could help when the hybrids were in bad condition. He had met Kyungsoo at the veterinarian school, and they had been friends since. Hadn’t it been for how much Chanyeol loves his own workplace, he would probably start working here. 

“The couch was ripped to pieces and laid around in the whole room!” The customer was shouting and Jongin’s face paled. 

“Again sir, I’m so sorr-“

“And, to top it all; he pissed on every furniture in the whole house! I want my money back, I’m not keeping him.” He said and pointed at the parked car outside of the shop. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help glancing over at the car, he could see the hybrid sitting in the back with its arms crossed.  
Jongin sighed and seemed to have given up.

 

“Let me get the papers, would you go and get your pet please?”  
The customer nodded hard, and slammed the door behind him. 

 

“Wow.”

Jongin was currently looking for the right papers behind the counter and sighed in reply. Chanyeol crossed his arms and looked out of the window. The man opened the car door, took a good grab of the hybrid’s arm and dragged it out by force. Chanyeol frowned.  
What was the point in being so harsh? 

 

The man opened the door, and pushed the hybrid in front of him.  
It was a cat-hybrid. He was thin but beautiful. His cat ears were flattened and his tail was flicking irritated. Jongin looked at the hybrid and then at the papers he was given.

“I’m sorry sir, but this hybrid isn’t one of ours. We can’t give you any money back.” 

Chanyeol felt bad for Jongin, the customer was awful. 

“This is a hybrid shop, isn’t it?” he growled in reply and the hybrid rolled its eyes. Chanyeol watched them with a bit amusement.

“This is a hybrid adoption shelter, I’m sorry sir.” Jongin apologized and scratched his neck. 

The man sighed in agony and then seemed to make up his mind.

“Just take him and the papers, I don’t want his hybrid.” He spat out the cruel words and Chanyeol saw the hybrid wince. Jongin opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when the man turned around to the hybrid and continued.

“Don’t you dare be a nuisance to me once more, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he expected the hybrid to wince again, but it looked straight into the man’s eyes and hissed. The man raised his hand quick, ready to slap him, but Chanyeol grabbed his hand before he could hurt the hybrid.

“We will take him, don’t worry. Now off you go.” Chanyeol said through his teeth, with a well forced smile. 

The man looked surprised and he stood there frozen for a couple of seconds before he shook Chanyeol’s hand off him. He muttered something with a sour face before he walked out of the shop. The car drove away and Jongin sighed in relief. 

“Hello, what is your name, little one?” Jongin asked as he turned his attention to the small hybrid. 

The cat hybrid’s ears were perked up now, and he looked around the shop with a nervous look. He eyed the giant standing before him but was quick to look away. 

 

“Did you need my help today in the back, Jongin?”

“Oh yeah, Luhan managed to hurt himself when he played with the others yesterday. Could you take a look at his tail, please?” 

Chanyeol nodded and he could feel the small hybrid’s gaze on him again. He decided to ignore it and walked past the counter into the backroom. 

“Let’s look at your papers, shall we?” he heard Jongin say before he closed the door behind him. 

 

 

Chanyeol had been very impressed when Kyungsoo told him about his idea. Like many others, did Kyungsoo despise the way some hybrids were treated. People were mean, and there were too many hybrids beaten up to be left on the street. The worst case was the sex industry, were hybrids were used as sex slaves and had to go through god knows what. 

Chanyeol shuddered at the thought. Sometimes he lost faith in humanity. 

The shop in front had different products that could come in handy when owning a hybrid. They were after all half animal and half human, and had different needs. In the back were the hybrids. The hallway was long, and it had doors who lead to bedrooms on each side. In the middle of the hallway there was a big playroom with books, toys, television and games. They also had a huge bathing area and a little kitchen. The kitchen was only available for those who worked there though. 

Tao, a dog hybrid had almost set the whole place on fire when he attempted to make some toast to his friends. Kyungsoo hadn’t been very impressed and Jongin had been utterly shocked. Even though Tao had been happily adopted by a guy called Yifan last year, they still kept the rule about having no hybrids in the kitchen. Better safe than sorry, as Kyungsoo said. 

Chanyeol walked down the hallway and smiled when he saw the name tags at the doors. Some hybrids were very young, and it wasn’t an unusual sight seeing drawings decorating the doors. He stopped when he got to Luhan’s door, and knocked on it carefully. He heard an approving noise, and opened the door. The cat hybrid sat on the floor, currently drawing in his book. He grinned when he saw Chanyeol and jumped up to give him a hug. Chanyeol patted his back awkwardly when the cat hybrid started to purr. 

“Let’s take a look at your tail.” He said and Luhan whined in reply, clearly not happy. Chanyeol laughed and sat the hybrid down on the chair, ready to examine the damage.

 

 

Jongin stared at the papers in disbelief and then at the hybrid in front of him. “You’re a very expensive pet, Baekhyun.” He coughed and Baekhyun rolled his eyes, his tail flicking again. 

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t meant like that. I’m just surprised that your owner would just give you up, he clearly didn’t know your value.” Jongin looked at the papers again and sighed.

What was worse was that they didn’t really have any space left for the little hybrid. Judging the hybrid’s behaviour, it didn’t seem like sharing a room with another hybrid was up for debate. Jongin had met countless of hybrids over the last years, and he knew how cat hybrids especially didn’t like sharing. 

“Can I remove this?” 

The hybrid, Baekhyun, asked quietly and tugged at the leather collar around his neck. Jongin nodded and leaned forward to help him but stopped when the hybrid flinched backwards. He stopped and leaned back in his past posture.

“Of course, you’re no longer his property.” 

Baekhyun ripped it off in one motion, and Jongin couldn’t help to notice the pale skin beneath it. The hybrid threw the collar in the trashcan and Jongin couldn’t let himself to ask if the hybrid wanted to keep the collar as a memory. Most hybrids wanted to, but he had a feeling that Baekhyun was not interested in that. 

 

 

Chanyeol walked down the hallway, with Luhan trailing happily after him. The cat hybrid’s tail was an easy fix, and Chanyeol had told Luhan to be more careful when he played. He ran off to his friends when they walked past the playroom, and Chanyeol couldn’t help and smile a bit. Jongin came down the hall, with the new hybrid behind him. Jongin seemed to be in deep thought and his face lightened up when he saw Chanyeol.  
He stopped and said something to the hybrid, before he carefully pushed it in the direction of the playroom. The cat hybrid’s ears laid flat and it looked uncomfortable, but did as it had been told. 

 

Jongin came up to Chanyeol and they both went down to the kitchen to get some coffee. Jongin had closed the shop for half an hour to feed the hybrids lunch, and that meant coffee for the workers. Kyungsoo had invested in a huge window to keep track of the playroom when they had their lunches, and Chanyeol followed Luhan with his eyes. 

“How was it?” Jongin asked and gave him the coffee cup. It smelled heavenly and Chanyeol took a sip, enjoying the slight burn down his throat. 

“He’ll be fine, in a couple of days he’ll be as good as new. I told him to be more careful with his playing though, but knowing him I doubt he will.” 

Jongin chuckled and followed Chanyeol’s gaze. Luhan was sitting on the shoulders of Minseok, a dog hybrid. It wouldn’t surprise either of the humans if the hybrid would fall  
off soon. Luhan wasn’t known to be the most careful, Minseok was no better.  
Chanyeol let his gaze swipe over the room, and his eyes landed on the new cat hybrid who sat in the corner. He hissed whenever one of the other hybrids dared to move towards him, and his tail was flicking violently. His ears were flat and his teeth sharp. Chanyeol frowned and pointed at it.

“What’s up with the new one?”

Jongin sighed and took a sip of his own coffee. 

“I have honestly no idea. But you saw how the previous owner treated him in the shop, I don’t believe he was any better at home.” 

Chanyeol nodded and continued to look at the hybrid. 

“Actually, we have a bit of a problem.” Jongin trailed off and Chanyeol groaned inside. He turned his head and Jongin sat his cup down on the table.

“I called Kyungsoo and he told me that we are expecting a new hybrid the next week. We can’t cancel it and it means that there will be no room for the new one, Baekhyun.” 

“Why don’t you just pair them up? Most of them are sharing rooms anyway.”

“They are pretty much all paired up already, we don’t want more than two in each room because of the space. The new one can’t have a roommate, because of some reasons.” Jongin frowned of the thought and Chanyeol took another sip.

“Kyungsoo wondered if you could have him at your place for a while.”

Chanyeol almost spit out his coffee.

“Excuse me? I know nothing about owning a hybrid!” 

Jongin gave him a small, apologizing smile. 

“You won’t be an owner Chanyeol. You’ll be a roommate. Baekhyun need a quiet place, and since you’re at work most of the time it would be the most ideal place. You’re pretty lonely too, don’t think that Kyungsoo and I haven’t noticed.” He said and Chanyeol groaned. 

“Please? Only for a month, tops.” 

Chanyeol stared at his friend, his friend who sat there pouting at him.  
He sighed and Jongin smiled, knowing he had won.

“Fine, only for a month.”

“Yes! I’ll go and get what you’ll need and then we’ll talk to Baekhyun.” He grinned and Chanyeol gave him a weak smile. Jongin ran out of the room and the door closed, leaving the kitchen in silence. Chanyeol stared out of the window into the playroom. The hybrid, Baekhyun, hissed at another hybrid and pushed him away when he got too close. 

Chanyeol sighed again.

 

What in the world had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin stared at the backs of the two. The tall giant and the small cat hybrid, the contrast in height was huge. They looked awfully good together walking over to Chanyeol's car. Like they belonged to each other. Jongin smiled of the thought and then shook his head and scoffed. 

Chanyeol had never been interested in getting a pet, or a hybrid. He wasn't even the guy to be in relationships.  
Jongin and Kyungsoo had discussed this a million times. Park Chanyeol was a lonely guy, and he certainly didn't deserve it.  
They had tried to set him up with a guy called Sehun last year, but it ended with Chanyeol not showing any interest and a broken hearted Sehun.  
Kyungsoo had started to give up, and the total lack of interest from Chanyeol's part didn't exactly help. 

Jongin followed them with his gaze behind the counter. Chanyeol opened the back door, and gestured for Baekhyun to get in. He got a hiss in reply, and Chanyeol's smile was tight when he pushed the hybrid gently in.  
Jongin sighed and wondered how this would go.

 

"Why?"

The cat hybrid's face was stone cold and Chanyeol frowned a bit.

"Mr. Park, or Chanyeol, have a better space for you. I know you don't like to share rooms, especially not with other hybrids." He commented and eyed Luhan who had gotten a scratch on his little nose, before he continued to explain. 

"I think it would be good for you to get some space of your own. Chanyeol has a spare room that you will be using. You will also be able to call me or Kyungsoo anytime you need, if there is any trouble." He assured him and the hybrid's eyes widened for a split second before they turned numb again.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" the hybrid mumbled and Jongin felt bad. Chanyeol patted him on the back and turned to the hybrid.

"It will only be for a month, so don't worry." He said and the hybrid looked down on his feet, not wanting to face the giant.

Jongin rubbed his head and walked up to the counter. He found from the bag with Baekhyun's new belongings and his papers of identification.  
It was mandatory that hybrids wore a form for identification outside of their home. For safety, and Jongin thought it would be a nice change for Baekhyun too. It didn't seem like he had been treated as half human, half animal, for a long time. Only as a play pet.  
Jongin saw the car drive away, and he wondered again how this would turn out.

 

Chanyeol learned quickly that Baekhyun wasn't much of a talker.  
The cat hybrid would sometimes come with short replies, but never started the conversations. His ears would twitch in the direction of Chanyeol sometimes when he spoke, even though he pretended to ignore his babbling. Chanyeol wasn't really sure of what to say, and the car drive to his apartment went painfully silent at the end. 

"Here we are." He said and took of his seatbelt. Baekhyun stepped out of the car, the bag in a tight grip in front of him, his tail tucked between his legs. 

He was scared, Chanyeol realised.  
He actually felt bad for the cat hybrid. It couldn't be easy for him, the whole situation.  
He locked his car and motioned Baekhyun to follow him. The cat hybrid stuck close to him, his ears flat with a nervous look on his face.  
Chanyeol's apartment was big. It had everything he needed, plus more. Baekhyun's eyed the room with a curious look. Chanyeol cleared his throat and the cat hybrid flinched in surprise. 

 

"I know it's not the biggest room. But you have a bed, closet and a desk. I don't know if you read, but I have a lot of books in my room if you're interested."  
He nodded, not talking. 

"I'm sorry, but am I scaring you? I notice that you talk way less with me than with Jongin." Chanyeol didn't mean to sound accusing, but he realised that he did. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He was suddenly very grateful that Baekhyun had his eyes glued on to his feet again. 

"You're..." he trailed off, his voice low. Chanyeol leaned forward, confused. 

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."  
Baekhyun shoot his head up, his eyes piercing through Chanyeol's. They looked like gold, Chanyeol noted. His mouth fell open in surprise. 

 

"Very tall." He said and then sat himself on his new bed, ignoring the speechless Chanyeol.

He certainly did not expect that answer and he broke out in a little laugh.  
Baekhyun's ears twitched of the sound. The laughter sounded so weird and quirky. Kind of dorky to be honest. Baekhyun wouldn't admit it, but he hadn't expected the handsome giant to have such a nerdy laughter. 

Yes, Baekhyun thought he was handsome, but it didn't mean anything.  
His previous owner had also been handsome, and he turned out to be a prick.  
A sick idiot who loved to fuck with his mind. Baekhyun had once broken a vase, an accident of course.  
The punishment was a hit to the side of his head, right by his left eye.  
His eyesight on the left had never been the same after that, and it became weaker for every passing day.  
Baekhyun hated it, he felt so weak. 

It was maybe therefore he acted like he did the next second.

Chanyeol leaned forward to ruffle the hybrid's hair when Baekhyun acted fast as lightning.  
He flinched away and his hand with his small claws attacked, protected his weak side. His blind side. Chanyeol felt a weird sting on his hand and stared surprised at the blood running down from the deep scratch.

"I'm not your pet. Don't you dare touch me." The cat hybrid growled. 

His whole body was shaking with anger. His eyes were a raging colour of gold now, reminded Chanyeol of fire.  
Chanyeol was too shocked to be mad, and just stared at the hybrid in wonder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said after a while and the hybrid's eyes narrowed at him, obviously not believing him.

Chanyeol took an awkward step back and he could definitely feel the burn now.

"I'll go and ... fix this." He said and lifted his scratched hand halfway in the air. Baekhyun didn't look at him, he had crawled furthest away from him on the bed.  
Even though it was Chanyeol who had been hurt, stung from being too close, he was the one feeling bad for the other. It had been a stupid move of himself, he thought and clenched his teeth annoyed.

Way to go Park Chanyeol. 

"Do you like chicken?"

Baekhyun looked up and his face lightened up in a split of a second before he nodded with his stone-cold face. Chanyeol triumphed on the inside, happy that he could at least offer some food he would enjoy. 

"I'll go and make dinner. You can stay here if you want or explore the rest of the apartment. Okay?" 

The cat hybrid nodded slowly and Chanyeol walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind him. 

 

Baekhyun buried his face in his hands the moment he was left alone. He felt horrible. He felt disgusted.  
The small hybrid grabbed his cat ears and tugged at them, letting out a little sob.  
If only he was human. If he had been a human, he hadn't needed to go through this.  
He wouldn't have to have an owner, he could be a free man. A man with his own opinions, choices and rules. He could be fearless and strong.  
Tears ran silently down his cheeks and his vision got clouded.  
No matter how much he tugged at them, they would always be there.  
Reminding him about who he really was. 

His real value.

 

Chanyeol stood in the kitchen, making the finishing touches to their food.  
There was a nice, little bandage tighten around his hand.  
The scratch had been deeper than he first thought, and he didn't look forward to a day at work with his own hand as a hindrance. 

Chanyeol sighed, he could only blame himself. 

It shouldn't have come as a shock for him that the hybrid didn't like physical contact.  
Chanyeol mentally facepalmed of how thoughtless he had been. The previous owner didn't seem to go easy on punishing, like in the shop when he was going to hit the poor hybrid for nothing. The smell of the finished dinner made a smile on his face. 

He hoped that the food would be a nice apology, for his thoughtless behaviour.  
Even though he found it troubling that he suddenly had a roommate, he wanted Baekhyun to feel comfortable at his place. He found from the plates and set it ready. Chanyeol was about to go get Baekhyun but stopped when he saw the little cat hybrid standing in the kitchen. 

His eyes were red, from crying he assumed, and his hair messier than before.  
Chanyeol gave him a little friendly smile, and gestured at him to sit at the small kitchen table.

"Dinner is ready."

Baekhyun was too hungry to reject the food. He hadn't gotten anything to eat the two last days, another stupid punishment.  
Also one of the reasons he had rampaged the whole living room, destroying the couch and every other object he could reach. The revenge had been sweet.  
Chanyeol watched the cat hybrid eat with an amused look. He seemed so hungry, and he was finished with his plate before Chanyeol had begun to eat. His eyes were a nice, calm gold colour and Chanyeol got the silent question for more food. 

Baekhyun didn't go easy on his second portion either, and Chanyeol was very glad he had made so much food, because Baekhyun wasn't full before after his forth portion. 

He licked the plate clean with his pink tongue. 

Chanyeol couldn't help but wonder if his tongue was more like a cat's or a human's. 

He shook his head to forget his thoughts. 

When he opened his eyes, the cat hybrid was watching him.  
His eyes weren't so fierce and cold now. The miracle of a nice meal. Baekhyun looked at his plate and then at Chanyeol, his gaze unsure.

"I'll clean up the dishes, just set it on the counter." Chanyeol told him and the cat hybrid seemed less tense.

He stood up, did as Chanyeol said and tensed up again.  
Suddenly very unsure of what to expect. He didn't know this man.  
He could be twice as worse as his previous owner if he didn't know any better. 

But there was something about Chanyeol's smile that made Baekhyun wanting to trust him. Baekhyun was startled out of his thoughts when Chanyeol raised his arms and yawned loudly.

 

"It's been a long day. I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Let's get some sleep, alright?" he smiled and Baekhyun almost smiled back.  
Almost.

And when Chanyeol was just about to close his own door, he swore he heard a low whisper saying goodnight into the dark hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun rolled around in the big bed. The sheets were too soft and it felt weird. The floor had used to be his bed in his previous home, but he certainly preferred this bed instead. The cat hybrid stretched his whole body, meowing in delight. He hadn’t had a such good sleep in years. The room was lightened up by the window and the cat hybrid jumped out of the bed to see the view. He gasped in awe. Never had he seen such view before.  
Chanyeol’s apartment laid in the centrum of the city, but behind the building there was a big park. The park laid in perfect view from Baekhyun’s window and he smiled, for the first time in days. The trees and flowers were so beautiful and Baekhyun felt a tingling feeling in his fingers. The crave to draw the beautiful landscape was growing stronger for every second.

“Baekhyun?” 

A knock on the door startled the young hybrid and he jumped back into the bed. He had almost forgotten where he was. Who he lived with now.  
The door opened a little and the tall man’s head poked out. His hair was messy and he looked stressed. The hybrid stared up at him.

“Oh hi. Sorry if I woke you.” He smiled wide, all his teeth on display.

“I have to go to work now, I made some breakfast if you want in the kitchen. I’ll see you around six tonight.” 

Baekhyun’s cat ears twitched of the sound of breakfast. The tall man said goodbye once more and then he was left alone in the big apartment.  
The cat hybrid’s tail was in his hands when he walked down the hallway into the kitchen. He had only been there once, and that was when he was too nervous and hungry to really look around. The kitchen was big and bright. There was a couple of pancakes on a plate on the counter. The hybrid’s eyes widened off the delicious smell. Maybe this giant wasn’t so bad after all. 

 

Chanyeol groaned.  
He had completely forgotten about the appointment he had today. It wasn’t the animal he was afraid of, rather the young lady who had tried to get into his pants for the past weeks. Her dog had broken its leg a month ago, and after Chanyeol had treated it she had visited him constantly the following weeks. He was starting to grow tired of her, but the dog needed his attention so it was a lost cause. 

“Hey Chanyeol.” She grinned when he greeted her and he groaned on the inside. This would be a long day. 

 

Baekhyun stared at the empty plate. The food had been just as delicious as it looked like and he felt so full. He put the plate in the dishwasher. It was better to clean up after himself so the human wouldn’t be mad. Even though he was sick and tired of those idiotic humans, he wanted to be on their good side.  
The cat hybrid looked around in the kitchen curiously. The human had a simple theme on his apartment. White and simple. He walked into what he assumed was the living room and squealed in joy when he saw the TV. Baekhyun ran up to it, looking for the remote control and pushed by accident a picture frame. He gasped as it fell onto the floor. The glass broke and the cat hybrid looked nervously around the room. A relieved sigh escaped his lips when he remembered he was alone. He squatted down and picked up the picture frame, careful not to cut himself on the glass. The picture was of a young lady and the tall human. They were smiling and hugging each other tight. 

Wasn’t his name Chanyeol or something? 

“I didn’t know he had a partner.” He said to himself in wonder. After placing the broken picture frame on the table, he went to the bathroom. The shower was huge and Baekhyun could spin around with his arms stretched out. 

The apartment was very nice he concluded with after playing in the bathroom. His tail was raised high, and the small cat hybrid felt happy.  
He was going to the living room to watch some TV when he noticed the brown door on the opposite of his room.

“It must be his room.” He said out loud, and before he could stop himself he had opened the door. 

The room was darker and the first thing that met him was the unmade bed. His nose scrunched when he saw the dirty clothes on the floor.

“Such an untidy human.” He mumbled to himself while he walked around the room. He stopped when he came to the bookshelf. It was a pretty big bookshelf, that covered the whole side of one of the walls. It was full of books, books Baekhyun never had seen or heard about before. The cat hybrid played with his tail while read the different titles. 

“Gosh, so many romance novels.” The cat hybrid snorted and took one of them out from the shelf. The book was black with a bright red apple on it.

“Huh, Twilight.”  
Baekhyun quite enjoyed apples, and therefore concluded that this book was the one to read before he walked out of the room. 

 

Chanyeol had to concentrate on keeping his eyes open on his way home. A dog had gone into labour and that meant the shift had turned into three hours longer. But was it really a surprise? Chanyeol was used to working overtime, but today he felt a little bad because of the hybrid waiting at him at home. Well, he wasn’t sure the hybrid was waiting for him, or that he would be happy to see him. It had clearly showed that it wasn’t that happy living with Chanyeol. Chanyeol still hoped that Baekhyun would lighten up and talk to him soon though. The rumbling from his stomach shook him out of his thoughts and he groaned. Not only was he tired, but now his stomach was demanding food as well. He bit his lip in thought. Baekhyun was probably hungry too. He nodded to himself and took a left in the next cross. It was Friday after all, some pizza wouldn’t hurt. 

Chanyeol managed to balance the bag with two sodas and the pizza in one hand while he unlocked the door to his apartment. Baekhyun’s cat ears twitched of the sound, but he didn’t move. He was too busy and captivated by the book to care, and he knew it was only the tall human.  
Chanyeol walked into the kitchen and sat down the bag and the pizza on the counter. He moaned of tiredness and stretched his arms. The cat hybrid didn’t move from the sofa though. 

“I’m home. Have you eaten?” 

Baekhyun turned around slowly, his golden eyes looking up at him. Then he shook his head and held up the book as his answer. Chanyeol chuckled.

“Let’s eat then.” He said as he opened the pizza box. Chanyeol could swear he saw Baekhyun’s eyes lightened up when he did. The cat hybrid nearly jumped out of the sofa and Chanyeol had to really contain his smile. 

“What is this?” he asked. 

“You’re talking.” Chanyeol exclaimed surprised.  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes and flicked his tail irritated. Chanyeol blushed and hurried to get some plates and glasses. 

“Pizza.” He said when Baekhyun still looked at him like a question mark.

“Ah.” 

The cat hybrid’s eyes widened when he took an unsure bite, and his tail raised high behind him in shock. Chanyeol did smile this time. Baekhyun’s reaction was too cute. 

“It tastes so good!” he exclaimed and Chanyeol laughed. The cat hybrid didn’t care about the tall man laughing, too busy tasting the food from heaven. 

Chanyeol did managed to get three slices, even though Baekhyun ate like he had been starved to death. He ate quick and Chanyeol frowned of the sight. It only reminded him of the animals he had seen who had thrown themselves over their food, simply because they couldn’t know when the next feeding was. or if the owner would take their food away from them. He guessed Baekhyun hadn’t had the best feeding, which could also explain how thin he was. He noted in his mind to buy two pizzas next time. 

“Can we watch the TV?” Baekhyun asked quietly when Chanyeol was cleaning up after their dinner. He looked at Baekhyun with a puzzled face.

“Of course.” 

Then they both were seated in the sofa. Baekhyun was sitting in the other end, seeming to not want any contact with Chanyeol. Chanyeol didn’t mind, he respected his wishes. Everyone needs their personal space. 

There weren’t any good on the TV to watch but Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind. They were currently watching some commercials and the cat hybrid seemed so amazed. His tail was in his hands, and his cat ears twitched now and then of the sounds from the TV. Chanyeol also noticed that the cat hybrid inched closer and closer to him in the dark. It didn’t seem like Baekhyun was aware of it himself. A dog food commercial came on and a loud bark startled the cat hybrid. He let out a little scream and jumped close to Chanyeol, hiding his face behind his shoulder. Chanyeol had to bit his lip to prevent laughing, the hybrid was too cute.

“Is it gone?” he cried out weak and Chanyeol switched the channels quick. 

“Yes, all gone. See.” He replied and Baekhyun let out a relieved sigh. 

Chanyeol expected the hybrid to move away in embarrassment, but he stayed put. Still hiding a bit behind his shoulder and peeked over it to make sure that Chanyeol hadn’t been lying about the dog being gone. They continued to watch the channel, a program about some wedding dresses. Chanyeol wasn’t really found of the program but he didn’t switch in case the dog commercial would come back. Baekhyun wondered why he hadn’t moved yet. The tall human wasn’t appealing to him in any way, but he found some comfort in him. Chanyeol was warm and it made the cat hybrid feel safe somehow. He smelled his shoulder in curiosity and nearly hissed when he smelled the faint smell of dog. His cute little nose wrinkled up in disgust. There was an overpowering stink of cheap perfume that filled his sensitive nose.  
Chanyeol heard him and looked down at him, curiosity in his eyes.

“You stink.” The cat hybrid said and held a hand up to his nose. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened before gave him an apologising smile. 

“Several of my patients today were dogs.”  
The cat hybrid shook his head and frowned. 

“You smell like cheap lady perfume. Is it your partner? If so, she has an awful sense of smell.” He hissed out.  
Chanyeol laughed and Baekhyun frowned even more.

“No, it’s not my girlfriend. I don’t have one. There’s this annoying lady at work who really wishes that she was my girlfriend though.” He laughed and Baekhyun didn’t know why but he felt a bit pleased by his answer.  
They turned their attention to the TV and Chanyeol nearly drifted off to sleep when the cat hybrid sat up in the sofa. 

“Tall human?” 

“Chanyeol” he mumbled back, his eyes closed.

“Chanyeol.” 

“Hm?”  
Baekhyun went silent for a couple of minutes and Chanyeol finally opened his eyes. 

“What?” 

“Can you scratch my head?” the cat hybrid asked straight out. Chanyeol only smiled and motioned him to lay on his lap. 

Baekhyun pointed his finger at him.  
“This does not mean anything.”

Chanyeol nodded.

“I’m still not your pet, and I never will be.” He hissed out. His eyes were a deep shade of gold now. Chanyeol ruffled his black hair and Baekhyun tensed up under his touch. 

“Of, course Baekhyun. We’re friends.” 

The cat hybrid seemed pleased with his answer and laid his head down on his lap. Chanyeol’s fingers carefully started to scratch his head. Silent purrs from Baekhyun filled the room, and Chanyeol thought that his new roommate might not be as bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Their days were starting to form routines. In the mornings, Chanyeol would be the one to get up first. He would take a shower, get ready for work before he went to wake up the cat hybrid.  
Baekhyun would lay in his bed (already awake) ready to be woken up. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had taken a liking to the tall human, Chanyeol. Seeing his head poking in through the door was slightly amusing to the younger male, and was also why he pretended to be asleep. After Chanyeol had “woken” Baekhyun up, he would usually go straight to work and Baekhyun would eat the breakfast Chanyeol had prepared.

The cat hybrid felt more at home now after staying there for two weeks. The days were long and quiet. He could do exactly what he wanted to. Chanyeol had even bought him a drawing book with some pencils. The little cat hybrid had nearly jumped up of happiness to hug the taller giant, but held himself back. Chanyeol could still see the joy that was dancing in his eyes so he knew how happy he was nonetheless. 

The drawing book never left his side. He was always scribbling and drawing it, and when he wasn’t, he was busy reading through Chanyeol’s bookshelf. The only times he left it was when he was eating, or when he and Chanyeol sat and watched TV. That was another routine that suddenly formed. The two of them watching different TV-series before going to bed. That was also the only time when Chanyeol was allowed to touch him. His fingers scratched and stroked his head so soft and with such care. It always made the little cat hybrid sleepy and feeling so happy. 

Baekhyun wiped his tears away from his cheeks. He couldn’t believe it would end like this! He stared at the book hard. The book laid there innocently, like it just hadn’t made the cat hybrid cry his heart out a couple of minutes ago. 

The fact that he didn’t have the last book, was frustrating enough. He whined loudly and grabbed his cat ears. 

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun let his ears go quick and wiped his cheeks again. He hadn’t heard the door opening. Chanyeol was earlier home than usual.  
Chanyeol smiled at him when he came into the living room. The taller man looked tired and he sat down in the sofa with a big sigh. 

“You’re early.” 

“I’m sorry?” he laughed and Baekhyun nearly smiled back at him. 

“My shift ended earlier and I have a day off tomorrow as well.” His grin stretched almost up to his ears, and Baekhyun wondered how the hell it was possible to be smiling so hard. Chanyeol started babbling about his day, but Baekhyun wasn’t listening. The dark voice was soothing and Baekhyun just enjoyed the filled silence. He loved being alone, but lately he looked more forward to when the tall giant was walking around in the apartment. The apartment didn’t feel so empty and big with Chanyeol’s laughter.  
He took his time to study the taller male. His lips were full and looked soft. The big ears were a pretty trait, he thought. They really stood out and made the taller male look more childish and younger than he was. 

Chanyeol’s eyes were deep brown, and sometimes Baekhyun felt lost in them. Like his eyes was dragged to his without his own permission. It was a bit frustrating sometimes, the cat hybrid thought. Like now, he hadn’t even noticed that he was staring the other male right into his eyes. 

“Baekhyun.”

“Hm?” 

“What do you want to eat for dinner today?”  
Chanyeol was smirking at him. He had caught the cat hybrid dazing off, like usual. Baekhyun shrugged, his cheeks tinted a soft pink. The human was too irritating sometimes. 

Baekhyun looked down at his hands in his lap, his tail was flickering of embarrassment.  
Park Chanyeol was nothing like his old owner. He was kind and sweet, dumb and loud. He hadn’t gotten mad when he had found the broken picture frame. 

“The picture frame was old so I was going to change it anyway.” He had shrugged and Baekhyun had been stunned. 

Chanyeol was also very messy, even though he pretended he wasn’t. The whole apartment looked neat and tidy, that was until you saw his room. Baekhyun had spent countless of hours in his room, sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, reading. More than often he had to move away the clothes that were laying on the floor so he could get to the bookshelf. Baekhyun didn’t like to clean. He was a cat hybrid after all. He liked to take his time and relax. Napping was something he also did, and Chanyeol’s bed was surprisingly soft and perfect for his naps. Thank god Chanyeol took a shower before bed. Baekhyun couldn’t imagine the bed with the awful smell of dogs and stinking women. The bed smelled heavenly. 

What should he call it? A guilty pleasure? It certainly felt like it. He loved to bury himself in the covers, inhaling the sweet smell of the tall human. He tried not to do it every day though. It was after all painfully embarrassing. He felt addicted to the sweet smell, to Chanyeol.

“I think I have to go to the store. Do you want to join me?” Chanyeol was leaning over the kitchen counter and his dark voice startled Baekhyun from his thoughts. 

He looked up at him and frowned before he shook his head. 

“I’ll be back in half an hour then. See yea!” he smiled his usual smile and Baekhyun almost lost his breath. 

After saying goodbye to Baekhyun, Chanyeol locked the door quietly. The cat hybrid took a deep breath and shook his head. He was not getting addicted to the human. Over his dead body. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t bother to take the car to the store. It was only a couple of minutes of walk anyways, and the fresh air felt good against his skin. Baekhyun had been very quiet and off today, he thought. He knew the cat hybrid had opened up to him more, and he was grateful for that. Still, there was often it seemed like he didn’t listen to anything he said. It was quite irritating. The tall male shrugged of the thought. Baekhyun only needed a bit more time. 

“Hello Channie.” 

“Kyungsoo!” he grinned and gave the smaller male a hug. 

“How is it going with the new roommate? I heard from Jongin that he was a feisty one.” He asked and Chanyeol frowned a bit.

“It’s going surprisingly well. I wouldn’t call him feisty, just antisocial?”  
Kyungsoo gave him a questioning look, but decided to drop it.

“There hasn’t been any trouble then?”

The huge grin he got in reply answered his question, and Kyungsoo felt a bit relieved. 

“Because we kind of need you to have him at your place for another month.” He placed his palms together and looked nervously at Chanyeol.

“Okay.” 

“Really? It’s really okay?”

Kyungsoo was surprised. He didn’t expect Chanyeol to be so cooperative. 

“Yeah, I mean. Baekhyun is great, I don’t mind him staying longer.” He smiled, and felt happy about how true his words were. 

“Great!” Kyungsoo exclaimed and was about to walk away before he stopped.

“Just tell us if Baekhyun starts to act weird. You know, hybrids have different body issues than us humans.”  
Chanyeol looked at him like a question mark, his head tilted slightly to the side. Kyungsoo groaned and said the next thing through his teeth.

“Heats, Chanyeol. You should know that, being a vet and all.” 

Chanyeol’s face turned crimson red. Baekhyun in heat. That was something he hadn’t thought of before. Baekhyun had been more like a human in his eyes, if you looked away from his cat ears and tail though. He had really meant it when he said he saw the two of them as friends. Not as human and cat hybrid.  
He shook his head embarrassed and Kyungsoo couldn’t help to smile of his hopeless friend. 

“Of course, I’ll tell you guys!” 

“Well, if you want to take care of him by yourself, you don’t have to say anything.” He raised one eyebrow teasingly and Chanyeol’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red. 

“Soo!” he whined and Kyungsoo chuckled. 

He patted the taller man’s back.

“I’m only kidding, Channie. But do call us if anything is wrong though, okay?” 

Chanyeol nodded and Kyungsoo said his goodbyes. Chanyeol looked at the smaller male walking away. He couldn’t believe his friends sometimes. 

Baekhyun groaned into the sofa. Chanyeol had been gone for about 56 minutes now, not as if the cat hybrid was counting. He was not.  
He rolled around so he was laying on his back and he stared up at the ceiling. 

“Half an hour, my ass.” 

Baekhyun sat up and scratched his ear, his tail flickering. He was so bored. Bored and hungry. Plus, slightly irritated over the dumb human who was taking his precious time and being too late.  
The sound of the door opening made Baekhyun jump out of the sofa. Before he could stop himself, he had ran to the door in eagerness. Eagerness? He was NOT eager to see Chanyeol. He longed for the food. Duh. 

“Hi, sorry I’m late.” He said with an apologising smile and Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

“I bought some burgers though. I didn’t have the energy to start cooking now, hehe.” He said and scratched his neck. Baekhyun grabbed the box from his hand and ran into the kitchen. Chanyeol followed in a slower pace, chuckling softly over the small cat hybrid. 

They were seated in the sofa after eating, like usual. The TV showed the same TV-series, as usual. Baekhyun sat beside him, watching the TV with his big eyes, as usual. Chanyeol wasn’t watching the TV though, which was something very unusual. His gaze lingered on Baekhyun. He couldn’t help himself to notice that Baekhyun was in fact very pretty. His black hair was soft and the perfect length. His adorable cat ears who were following every sound. The way Baekhyun would sometimes smile for himself. Not a fully smile, but a small, mysterious one. Chanyeol couldn’t help to cherish those. 

Baekhyun sighed when the commercial came on and laid his head on Chanyeol’s lap. They had done this enough times to not ask questions. No words were needed as Chanyeol took the hint and let his fingers glide into Baekhyun’s hair. He scratched carefully behind his cat ear, and Baekhyun sighed happily. Chanyeol blushed slightly. Did Baekhyun know what he did to him? 

How he made his heart race, how he made him a stumbling and blushing mess.  
Suddenly, surprising Chanyeol, Baekhyun snuggled closer to him. He rubbed his face on his thigh, and Chanyeol was praying to heaven that he wouldn’t get… well, a little bit too excited. Before he could say anything, the cat hybrid sat up. His hair was a mess and his golden eyes clouded.  
Chanyeol’s eyes widened when Baekhyun sat himself closer, before he leaned into him, his face buried into his neck. 

“B-Baekhyun.” He gasped out. What was he doing?

“You smell good.” He purred out.

What the hell was he doing indeed Baekhyun thought. What if Chanyeol didn’t like this? What if he would kick him out? He nearly started to panic but calmed down when the tensed man under him took a deep breath and went soft. Baekhyun sighed in relief and sniffed once more at his neck. He really did smell too good.  
Chanyeol’s face was deep red, and he didn’t really know what to do. Then, as fast as it had happened, Baekhyun moved away from him and sat down in the sofa. Distance between them. 

The cat hybrid stared at the TV as if nothing had happened and Chanyeol felt puzzled. He decided it was nothing to care about and tried to focus on the TV-series.  
But it was hard, when his heart was pounding so hard.


	5. Chapter 5

The couple were standing in their store, happily talking to each other when Chanyeol ran in through the door. They both stared at the taller man in surprise. 

“I think there’s something wrong with Baekhyun!”

Kyungsoo and Jongin looked at each other, and then at Chanyeol who was having difficulties trying to catch his breath. The taller man huffed and Kyungsoo motioned him to follow him to the back. Jongin was left behind the counter, boyfriend-less and pouting. 

“What do you mean wrong?” he asked when they were both seated. The coffee cups were filled up and Kyungsoo was starting to get impatient. 

“He does THINGS!” he squirmed out. 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

“Things?”

“You know…” he started to flap his hands, trying to describe what he meant. He got another judgemental look from his friend. 

“Touching me.” He whined out and hid his face. 

“He’s touching you.” Kyungsoo said slowly, more like a statement than a question. He crossed his arms and waited for Chanyeol to continue. 

“He hugged me and sniffed my neck okay!” he exclaimed embarrassed behind his hands. 

“Oh my god, Chanyeol. You’re overreacting.” 

“Am I?” he piped out and looked at Kyungsoo through his fingers. 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo nodded and took a sip of his coffee. He was having difficulties not to roll his eyes over his friends. Talk about being overdramatic.  
Chanyeol looked relieved and a little bit puzzled. He bit his lip and frowned. 

“But-“ he stopped himself and Kyungsoo groaned on the inside. 

“What?”  
His cheeks reddened and he took a hold of his coffee cup. 

“What do I do about those… heats?”

“I’ll describe you some of our suppressants that Baekhyun can take. Can’t believe Jongin didn’t send you some in the first place. Stupid.” He clicked his tongue and Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief. The coffee suddenly tasted a lot better, when the worries had been lifted off his shoulders. 

Chanyeol decided to stop at the store on his way home. He felt a bit bad leaving Baekhyun home all alone. The cat hybrid had seemed a bit mad when he told him he was going out for a bit. When he had asked if he was upset, he had only gotten a hiss in reply. 

Chanyeol rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen up a little. His back was tense and sore after a night with almost no sleep. His head had been clouded by a pair of golden eyes. Every time he had closed his own eyes he felt like Baekhyun was right there, breathing at his neck.  
After making up his mind of which sweets to buy, he walked out of the store happily. Chanyeol unlocked his car, and glanced at the bag he got from Kyungsoo. The thought of Heat and Baekhyun made the tall man blush once more and he shook his head. He took a deep breath, before he started the car and made his way home.

Baekhyun hissed at the man that sat in HIS chair. 

“Baekkie! I bought some sweets and you can’t imagine how good they taste, like daym-” Chanyeol froze of the sight that met him.  
The cat hybrid sat by the table, his arms crossed and his tail flickering fast. His eyes were boring into the man that sat above him.

“Jongdae!” Chanyeol cheered and went to hug his friend.  
Jongdae laughed and hugged Chanyeol hard, much to Baekhyun’s dismay. 

“What are you doing here?” he smiled and sat the bag with the sweets on the table. Baekhyun raised one eyebrow, clearly irritated. 

“I was just around the corner, and I haven’t seen you in ages. So, I thought it wouldn’t hurt to stop by.” Jongdae giggled. Baekhyun wanted to throw up.  
Chanyeol laughed once more, and hugged him again. Baekhyun’s grip on the table tightened. The taller man released the other and looked at him with sparkles in his eyes.

“I haven’t seen you since…” he trailed off, smiling and shook his head slowly. Like he was trying to remember. Baekhyun wouldn’t had minded if he didn’t remember, if he didn’t know this man at all would have been very nice too. 

 

“Our date!” Jongdae giggled and they both nodded, way too joyful. 

Date? What the fuck? 

The cat hybrid narrowed his eyes at the two. 

Chanyeol and Jongdae had met through mutual friends. It had been Kyungsoo who had set them up together on a blind date. A weak attempt of getting Chanyeol laid, if you  
asked Jongin. It hadn’t gone very well and they both decided to just stay as friends. There were no romantic feelings between them, and Chanyeol thought it was great having another friend. 

The cat hybrid was seeing red by now. His breaths short and his teeth clenched. Chanyeol finally looked at Baekhyun, and he frowned a little when he saw how tense the cat hybrid was. 

“Baekhyun. I bought your favourite one!” he exclaimed and held the sweet in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s eyes went from dark, raging gold to a sweet caramel colour. His frown disappeared and a found look came on his face. Chanyeol’s breath hitched when Baekhyun gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen. 

“Thank you Chanyeollie.” He smiled at him sweet, his ears perked up and tail calm. 

“Y-your welcome.” The taller man stammered and Jongdae gave him an amused look. Baekhyun took the sweet and sat himself in the sofa happily. 

The evening turned out pretty weird for Chanyeol. Baekhyun was even more cuddlier than usual and he had hissed at Jongdae twice. Jongdae had given up sitting beside Chanyeol in the sofa. It was clearly not enough room for him, if you asked Baekhyun. Chanyeol couldn’t do anything than shoot him an apologising look. The cat hybrid was seated in his lap, treating Jongdae as if was made of air. All of Chanyeol’s previous worries about the skin ship with Baekhyun were gone after his conversation with Kyungsoo. He had been way too overdramatic and Baekhyun was after all half animal. Of course, he would enjoy cuddles a bit more than normal. 

“I didn’t know you got a pet, Channie.” Jongdae said when the commercial break was on. Baekhyun flashed him an offended look and Chanyeol chuckled awkwardly. How dared he call him a pet? Baekhyun’s teeth clenched and he was ready to attack the idiot anytime.

“He’s only staying here for another month and a half, he’s not my pet. Kyungsoo needed help and I couldn’t say no, as usual.” He shrugged and Jongdae nodded. When  
Chanyeol looked away for two seconds, the little cat hybrid stuck out his tongue at Jongdae childishly. Jongdae snorted and the cat hybrid hissed at him quietly. All of this was oblivious to Chanyeol, who was eating another of the sweets happily. 

Baekhyun was quite comfortable there he sat. The stupid man was not sitting close to his human and the sweets were a big plus. He stopped chewing and his eyes widened a bit. Did he just think... his human? About Chanyeol? The cat hybrid snorted and got a questioning look from Jongdae which he chose to ignore. It must be the sweets talking, he concluded and chewed away happily again. 

Chanyeol’s hand found its way into his hair and the cat hybrid sighed in joy, leaning into the taller man. Jongdae raised his eyebrow, following the weird couple with his eyes. Baekhyun felt so happy. The warmth from the human was soothing and comforting. Chanyeol didn’t notice anything, too absorbed by the TV-show. Jongdae sighed and tried to ignore them, that was until Baekhyun started to purr. Like, really loud.

“I think I’ll be off, Chanyeol.” Jongdae said abruptly, jumping up from his chair. Chanyeol looked at his friend confused. Jongdae gave him a tight smile, clapped his hands, and motioned him to follow him out. 

“Oh, okay. I’ll follow you to the door then.” Chanyeol said, puzzled. Baekhyun almost whined of the loss of contact when Chanyeol removed him from his lap. Jongdae didn’t miss the pout on the cat hybrid’s lips when Chanyeol stood up, and he shook his head before they walked out of the room. The cat hybrid looked after them, his golden eyes big and curious. He shrugged and turned to the TV. Chanyeol would be with him in only minutes and the stupid human would be gone. That sounded perfect to him.

“So, what’s the deal with you two?” Jongdae asked while tying his shoes. Chanyeol stood leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. 

“What do you mean?”

“Come on Chanyeol, I’m not blind.” He tied his other shoe before he stood up, looking at Chanyeol with a tired face. 

Chanyeol shrugged with wide eyes. He looked like a little, confused kid.  
Jongdae leaned forward to check if the cat hybrid was listening. His cat ears were perked forward to the TV, oblivious to their conversation. Chanyeol shoot him another confused look and Jongdae didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or sigh. 

“He was practically glued to you the whole time. He hissed at me Chanyeol, hissed!” he whispered out, hands flapping around. 

“Baekhyun is very cuddly, especially when we watch TV, and he doesn’t like strangers so well.” He shrugged, not seeing Jongdae’s point. Jongdae wanted to facepalm the wall.

“Are you sure of that? Because to me, it looked like he was courting or you.” He spat out, trying to knock some sense into his dumb friend’s brain.  
Chanyeol laughed and shook his head.

“No, he’s half cat for god’s sake. Of course, he likes to cuddle and be close to others. It’s in his nature.”  
Jongdae narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Remember that he’s half human too. Have you thought about that?”  
Chanyeol froze. 

“He’s basically trying to seduce you, and you don’t even notice it.” Jongdae huffed while he put on his jacket. Chanyeol seemed to be lost for words. 

“Chanyeollie!” Baekhyun’s voice sing sung from the living room. He was taking too much time saying goodbye to his stupid friend, he thought. The cat hybrid frowned and bit his lip.  
Chanyeol’s face was tinted a soft pink.

“It’s not like hybrids and humans can date, and I really don’t think Baekhyun sees me in that way.” He stuttered. 

“Oh really? Chanyeol, I know of three couples that are human and hybrid.”  
Chanyeol paled.

“And they are certainly, D-a-t-i-n-g.” Jongdae spelled out and Chanyeol’s cheeks flamed red.  
Jongdae sighed and looked up at his red friend. 

“I didn’t mean to be mean or anything. I just wanted to point it out. It’s not very amusing to see you petting your boyfriend pet while he’s grinding on your lap.” He huffed out and Chanyeol felt dizzy from embarrassment.

“W-we’re not b-b-boyfriends!” he gasped out and Jongdae raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, whatever. Next time I will call before I visit. So I don’t have to witness that again.” He shuddered. Chanyeol stood there, gaping like a fish when his friend said goodbye and closed the door behind him. 

“Chanyeol?” 

“I-I’m coming!” he yelped.  
The tall man took a deep breath, trying to calm his thoughts. But what Jongdae had said was stuck in his head, and the previous conversation with Kyungsoo had lost its calming effect. 

Baekhyun had a stern look on his face when Chanyeol came into the livingroom. Chanyeol tensed up. He didn’t hear their conversation? 

“Chanyeol.” 

“B-baekhyun.” He yelped and the cat hybrid scoffed. Chanyeol closed his eyes, expecting the worst when Baekhyun opened his mouth. 

 

“You need to buy the last book.”

His eyes shot open in surprise.

“What?” 

Baekhyun looked annoyed at him, and then held up a book. Twilight; Eclipse.

“You’re reading twilight!?” he said in disbelief and Baekhyun looked at him a little offended. He held the book close to his chest and pouted. 

“What’s wrong with that? I found it in your bookshelf.”  
Chanyeol cursed his sister in his mind. The books were hers. Chanyeol hadn’t wanted to touch the books after seeing the first movie unwillingly, with his… sister. Baekhyun’s pout disappeared and a serious look appeared instead. 

“Buy the last book or I’ll die.” 

“Die? That is to exaggerate Baek.” Chanyeol laughed. The cat hybrid was simply adorable.  
The cat hybrid’s eyes darkened and his teeth were showing. Chanyeol stopped his laughing quickly and gulped nervously at the cat hybrid. 

“Ay, ay calm down Baek. I can order it online now, okay?” he said nervously and ran to get his laptop form the table.  
Baekhyun’s face softened and he smiled (twice this day) at Chanyeol. His eyes a soft caramel, sparkling at the taller male. Chanyeol tried not to trip when he sat down in the sofa with the laptop on his lap. 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun cooed and leaned into his neck, sniffing again. Chanyeol gulped. 

“See, there! It’s ordered.” He said nervously, and showed Baekhyun the screen. Baekhyun nodded and his soft tail stroked Chanyeol’s leg in gratefulness. 

 

Chanyeol put the laptop on the little table and sat back into the sofa. He let out a deep sigh and the little cat hybrid snuggled close to his side.  
Jongdae’s words rang in his head like an alarm clock when he felt the cat hybrid’s lips on his neck.  
A quiet giggle came from Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol was ready to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol couldn't sleep. 

He stared up at the ceiling, his hands on his stomach while lying on his back. He sighed deep and tried to close his eyes once more. 

The room was dark. Only the light from his alarm clock was to be seen. Chanyeol was the kind of person that needed the room to be completely dark, before he could fall asleep. It also had to be a little cold. He couldn't stand the heat. 

Heat.

His cheeks burned up and he rolled embarrassed around in his bed. 

"Oh my god Chanyeol." He whined into the quiet room. 

 

His hands were covering his warm face. 

Baekhyun was taking over his mind. Maybe he was about to go crazy? 

He groaned and rolled back on his back. The small cat hybrid's smile earlier today had stunned him. Nearly blinded him. How could someone look so adorable? 

 

Suddenly a small light beam hit his face. The door had opened.

 

"Chanyeol?" 

 

"Yes?" he piped out. 

 

Chanyeol sat up in his bed as quickly as he could, suddenly feeling all nervous.   
He cleared his throat, as If he was going to say something more, but he didn't. The room was filled with an awkward atmosphere. 

The cat hybrid didn't say anything and closed the door behind him, leaving them in complete darkness. 

 

"I couldn't sleep." 

 

"Oh."

 

Chanyeol didn't know what to say. What did people say in situations like these? 

Baekhyun looked at the confused man, biting his lower lip. His ears hung low and he played with his soft tail in his hands.   
The golden eyes stared at him. Chanyeol tried to calm his nerves and patted the other side of his big bed. 

 

"Do you want to sleep here?" 

 

Baekhyun froze. He wasn't stupid. He had after all read Twilight. He knew what humans did in bed, naughty things. Well, he didn't exactly know how all that... mating went, but he knew about kissing. 

 

Chanyeol was half expecting the little cat hybrid to run screaming out of his room when he didn't get any response. 

To his surprise, he didn't. Baekhyun jumped into the bed and buried himself under the covers. Very familiar with how soft the bed was. He did after all spend a lot of time here, even though Chanyeol didn't know. 

 

Chanyeol was caught off guard, and his weak chuckle filled the silent room. Only the top of his head and the black tail were visible, his whole body hidden. 

"Okay." 

 

Baekhyun hummed in reply.

Finally. 

 

He took a deep breath, letting the sweet smell fill his nose. He stretched out his arms, laying like a starfish in the suddenly more narrower bed. Chanyeol gulped and tried to move away, but quickly found out that there was no more room on his side. 

 

"B-baek-" he tried.

 

"I love this bed." Was the murmur he got back. He looked over at the cat hybrid. 

The duvet had slid down, revealing his face. Even in the dark he could still see how happy and relaxed Baekhyun looked. 

His cheeks got chubby when he smiled and his grip on the duvet tightened. Chanyeol smiled and felt his heart warm. 

Then the cat hybrid rolled over so he was lying on his side of the bed, rolled into the duvet like a little Baekhyun-roll. The sight was even more adorable than the previous one, and Chanyeol struggled with not to squeal out loud. 

 

"Good night then." He whispered. The only reply he got was the soft snores of the tired cat hybrid. 

 

 

 

Chanyeol felt warm. Very warm.   
He opened his eyes, trying to locate his alarm clock. 

04:32 am

Chanyeol groaned and was about to roll over on his stomach, when he realised he couldn't. 

He was stuck.

Baekhyun's legs were entwined with his and his arms were holding a tight grip around his waist. The soft tail was laying on his stomach, and Chanyeol was suddenly very aware of that he was only wearing boxers. Baekhyun started to move and Chanyeol tensed, afraid he had woken him up. 

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath before he burrowed his face into Chanyeol's neck, his hands releasing their grip on his waist, only to find their way around Chanyeol's neck. 

 

Chanyeol was struggling to breathe. Not because of Baekhyun's grip around his neck, but because of Baekhyun. His soft hair tickled his jaw and Chanyeol looked up at the ceiling in panic. 

 

Friends didn't do this? Did they? 

 

He had certainly not done this with Kyungsoo or Jongin. But then again, they had slept in individual beds on their sleepovers. Even though Kyungsoo had usually sneaked into Jongin's bed when Chanyeol had fallen asleep. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt his soft tail stroke up and down his stomach. Chanyeol gasped, the touch tingling. 

 

"Channie." He murmured and pressed himself tighter to the frozen human. 

Chanyeol laid there, gaping like a fish. No words coming out of his mouth. 

 

Baekhyun wasn't asleep, and he had been awake for a while now.

The cat hybrid had fallen asleep at first, but he woke up again feeling cold.   
Chanyeol usually felt so warm when he sat beside him in the sofa, so it only seemed reasonable to move closer and make him share his body heat with Baekhyun. It wasn't Baekhyun's fault that he was cold. It was Chanyeol's for keeping his stupid window open.

He felt the how tense the human felt under his touch, but he decided to ignore it. He felt too comfortable right now, and if Chanyeol had really wanted him to move he had told him. 

The sweet scent filled his nose and he felt his mouth open, the scent almost making him dizzy. 

He wanted to smell, touch and taste. 

 

And so, he did. 

 

His pink tongue licked at the neck and Chanyeol whimpered. Baekhyun gasped. 

It tasted so much better than he had thought, and he wanted more and more.   
He wanted to be engulfed in this sweet scent. 

 

"B-Baekhyun." 

 

Baekhyun was far too gone to notice how flustered Chanyeol was. 

The room was filled with his soft purrs, which were getting louder and louder. His tail was flicking up and down in happiness and tickled Chanyeol's stomach. 

What he did notice was how warm he felt. It was like sitting in front of the fireplace after a long day out in the cold weather. Drinking a cup hot cocoa while snuggling under a warm blanket. 

He whined and ran his tongue against the sweet skin once more. 

It felt so good.

 

"Baekhyun." 

 

Chanyeol's hands were placed on his hips, trying to remove the cuddling cat hybrid. It was easier said than done. Baekhyun was glued to his body and his self-restraint went weaker when he heard the sounds the cat hybrid made. 

 

Baekhyun suddenly felt a bit too warm, like he was in a hot tub. 

His hands found their way into Chanyeol's soft hair, tugging at it as if that would stop the burning flames inside of him. 

His breathing was getting uneven and the ice-cold hands on his hips were soothing. The body felt colder under his touch and Baekhyun pressed himself hard against it. But he needed more. He was desperate. 

 

"Hot." He whined into Chanyeol's neck and Chanyeol froze. 

 

Don't tell me he is... 

Chanyeol's eyes widened and he started gaping like a fish again. Through his shock, he managed to pry the small cat hybrid off him. Baekhyun whined of the loss. 

 

"N-no, I-I need-" he cried and reached after Chanyeol desperately. The flames were eating him alive, showing no mercy. 

A thin layer of sweat covered his skin, his hair feeling damp and he felt the need to remove his clothes. 

 

"I will fix it! Just stay here and I will get your medicine!" Chanyeol exclaimed in a panicky voice with his arms raised high. 

Baekhyun's eyes went wide and tears started to form.

"No, don't leave me. P-please d-d-on't!" 

 

Chanyeol felt so bad for him right now, but didn't have a choice and ran out of the room.   
He ran down the hallway, only in his boxers, trying to find the goddamn bag. 

Like the genius he was, he didn't turn on the lights and the result was stubbing his toe hard into the kitchen counter.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he yelped out in pain and jumped around on his other unharmed foot. 

 

A loud howl was heard from his bedroom and he froze. Baekhyun was crying. 

Chanyeol found the pills and hurried to get a glass of water. He ran down the hallway down to his room. Baekhyun laid on his back, his legs and arms spread out and tears rolling down his cheeks. He still had on his boxers, Chanyeol noted happily as he went to the bed. 

 

"Baekhyun? Here, you need to drink this." 

 

Baekhyun whined and his tail flickered hard. His closed eyes shot open and an endless of pure gold stared at him. The eyes were glowing and his hair was a mess. 

Fast as lightning he got up and jumped into Chanyeol's arms.   
Chanyeol put the pill in his mouth and tilted the cat hybrid's head back to pour some water in his mouth. 

Baekhyun hissed at the skin contact, but managed to swallow the pill. Chanyeol sighed in relief and sat the glass on the table. 

The cat hybrid whimpered and snuggled closer to the human. His tail was gripping at his wrist as his arms were around Chanyeol's neck again. 

 

Chanyeol laid himself on the bed with Baekhyun. It wasn't even worth trying to pry him off. Baekhyun took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The flames were gone and were replaced by a soothing warmth instead. His eyelashes were wet from the crying, and he felt soft cold fingers wiping away his remaining tears. 

 

"Sleep now. Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol murmured and stroked his hair. 

Baekhyun's eyes slowly opened and he stared at Chanyeol. The human stared down at him, his eyes big and a bit worried. 

"Are you okay? Do you need something else?" he asked. His voice was like music to the cat hybrid's ears. 

 

You're so kind to me, he thought and smiled. Chanyeol smiled nervously back. 

 

"Thank you." He whispered and his cat ears hung low. Chanyeol beamed down at him, his smile almost blinding Baekhyun. 

At that moment Baekhyun felt speechless. Maybe it was the weird flames, or the comforting warmth that was talking, but he realised that he was really found of this human. This idiotic, tall human with unusual big ears. He liked living with him. His days were so joyful and comforting with this giant. For the first time in years he finally felt safe. 

Baekhyun felt so grateful. 

 

His cheeks went pink under Chanyeol's now questioning look. 

"No probl-"

 

A soft pair of lips shut him off. 

The kiss was so soft and so small that Chanyeol wasn't sure that it had really happened. 

Quick and soft.

But it had, and Chanyeol's cheeks went crimson red when Baekhyun leaned back. The cat hybrid smile lazily at him, his eyes almost closing. 

Then as if nothing had happened, his face disappeared into Chanyeol's neck. His soft breathing filled Chanyeol's ears. 

"Wh-what?" he gasped out, confused. 

Baekhyun didn't reply. 

He was already asleep, the effect of the medicine kicking in.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the sound of Chanyeol’s phone that woke up the small cat hybrid.

His nose scrunched up and he snuggled closer to the human’s body. His body felt warm and cosy. Chanyeol’s body was a nice temperature, perfect for his warm skin. Light from the window shone into the room and Baekhyun felt at peace. Well, he would have, wouldn’t it been for the constant ringing.

The ringing sound wouldn’t stop and his ears twitched irritated of the noise. He rolled off Chanyeol and buried his head under the pillow, his tail flicking around. Chanyeol’s snoring was interrupted when his tail hit him right on his nose, making the human wake up with a yelp. The cat hybrid ignored the human. Chanyeol sat up in the bed and scratched his head, drowsy and a bit confused. Baekhyun whined and pressed his face harder into the mattress.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened when he realised where the sound came from and he jumped out of bed to get his phone. The cat hybrid smiled into the mattress when the ringing finally stopped. Baekhyun rolled onto his back and snuggled into the warm duvet. The small kitty soon fast asleep, his tail in his hands.

 

 

 

“You have to take Baekhyun with you, it’s really important Chanyeol.”

“I don’t understand. Wasn’t he supposed to stay at my place for another month?”

Chanyeol could hear his best friend sigh into the phone. Jongin cleared his throat and continued.

“His previous owner wants him back.”

“That man?” Chanyeol shouted out in surprised.

“No, no!” Jongin exclaimed and Chanyeol felt a bit better. He had jumped up from the chair in surprise.

“It turned out that Baekhyun wasn’t his. He was owned by his ex-wife, who really wants him back. She was on a business trip and wasn’t even aware that Baekhyun was gone.”

Chanyeol frowned as he sat down. The cold air on the small balcony resulted in goose bumps appearing on his skin. He shivered when the wind hit him straight onto his face.

“We’ll eat breakfast first. All right if we are there around twelve?” he asked.

“That’s fine. See you then.”

 

Chanyeol said goodbye to his friend and let out a deep sigh when he hung up. He hadn’t really thought about the thought of Baekhyun leaving soon. It had been buried in the back of his head, forgotten.

Chanyeol had taken a liking to the days with the small cat hybrid. His apartment was suddenly filled with laughter and joy. Most of all Chanyeol’s laughter, since Baekhyun rarely laughed. His smiles however, lightened up the room like a bright sun. Making Chanyeol feel better the moment he stepped into the apartment after work. It was like Baekhyun fuelled him with energy.

Chanyeol was tidier, better at making dinner and he was generally more himself than he had been in years. The fluttering butterflies in his stomach whenever Baekhyun came too close was making him all giggly, and nervous. His days that were usually filled up with work and coming home to a cold dinner, were now warm and joyful when he came home. Eating with the cat hybrid was soothing, and quite nice.

Usually it was Chanyeol who would provide the small talk while the cat hybrid would sit there in silence, enjoying his food. The small talk wasn’t awkward though.

You would think that Baekhyun was ignoring the taller man, but Chanyeol knew he listened. His cat ears twitching now and then, so little that you almost wouldn't notice it. But Chanyeol always noticed it.

Was he lucky, he would also catch Baekhyun smile softly while he ate. If he was smiling because of Chanyeol or because of the food, didn’t Chanyeol know. But then again, he didn’t care because his smiles made Chanyeol way too happy.

The man frowned and bit his lip. Baekhyun had really started to make him happy. The wind was merciless and another hit of it made the man yelp and run inside. His whole body was freezing by now. He was after all still only in his boxers.

 

 

“What’s going on?”

The man in front of him flinched and almost dropped his coffee cup. Baekhyun would have smiled, hadn’t it been for the man being awfully jumpy. He was hiding something, and the thought of it didn’t please the cat hybrid.

Chanyeol had woken him up to breakfast earlier and he had even made Baekhyun’s favourite. Pancakes. That itself made the cat hybrid suspicious of the older man. He usually made pancakes when Baekhyun was mad at him, but Baekhyun couldn’t place his finger on exactly what he should had been mad at him for. He concluded that there wasn’t anything that had made him mad at him lately, and that made the cat hybrid frown deeper.

He took another big bite and pointed accusingly at the man with his fork when the man didn’t answer right away. Chanyeol cleared his throat.

“We’re going to the hybrid shelter today. Jongin called me.”

 

Baekhyun stopped chewing and stared at Chanyeol. His eyes went from surprised to confused, before they ended up with a cold gaze. His eyes were screaming why, but his mouth was full of pancake. Not like he would have said anything if he could.

 

“He didn’t really explain it.” Chanyeol waved his hand nervously.

Baekhyun swallowed his food and took a sip of his glass. Chanyeol looked at him, worry coating his brown eyes. Baekhyun found them to be a nice colour. They weren’t as pretty as his own, golden eyes. But they were nice and soothing, and made him feel safe. He nodded in response and Chanyeol let out a relieved sigh when he continued to eat.

 

 

 

The car ride was silent except for the low music from the radio. Baekhyun stared up at the man beside him, admiring his profile. Unconsciously, a pout formed on face. The thought of the other day had made him feel a bit… weird.

He was very grateful that Chanyeol had found and given him his medicine. As long as Baekhyun could remember, he had never had a heat that strong before. He usually didn’t even notice them, so the strong heat had scared him. The thought of not having control over his own body was terrifying. The little cat hybrid shivered of the thought and looked out of the window.

Another thing that kind of bothered him was Chanyeol. He had after all kissed the dumb giant.

Wasn’t kisses a big deal for humans?

It did seem like it in all the books he had read so far. How the kisses felt like fireworks and like magic. Like the whole world made sense when the soft lips met your own.

Baekhyun blushed a bit of the thought. He had nearly forgotten it, but the feeling of Chanyeol’s lips against his was hard to forget. The memory was cloudy and he didn’t really remember his reaction. Had he liked it?

Better question; had he kissed him the right way?

The purpose of the kiss was only to show his gratitude to the taller male. Maybe Baekhyun had dreamt it? The thought made the cat hybrid’s mood sour.

Chanyeol parked the car and turned off the engine. He took off his seat belt and looked over at Baekhyun. The cat hybrid’s tail flicked before he took of his own seat belt. Chanyeol sighed, he seemed nervous.  
They walked together to the shop. Baekhyun beside him with his tail in his hands. He looked gorgeous in the sunlight. His black hair was shining in the light, and he looked so much healthier.

The mark from his previous collar was almost gone, something Chanyeol knew the cat hybrid really appreciated. Baekhyun hadn’t tried to hide his dismay for the collar, or the fact that someone could own him. His cheeks were now chubby and lovely, the food had really done its job. Baekhyun’s eyes were dark gold, his eyes looking hurried around, nervous. His tail was limp and placed in his hands, like it was some sort of comfort.

 

It was Kyungsoo who opened the door and greeted them. He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Baekhyun didn’t look at him, his gaze placed on his feet. Chanyeol guided him into the shop by holding softly onto his arm. The cat hybrid shivered slightly of the touch.

“Hello Baekhyun. Nice to see you again.” Jongin said and greeted him with a warm smile. The cat hybrid’s ears hung low by now and he glanced at him quick before he adverted his eyes. Kyungsoo gave a questioning look to Chanyeol who only shrugged.

“We have to talk to Chanyeol a bit. Luhan will play with you while we are here, okay?” Jongin smiled at him and the cat hybrid’s ears shifted at the sound of the other hybrid’s name.

Before they could say anything, a loud squeal filled the room. Luhan came into the room running as fast as he could. Baekhyun let out a little surprised scream and hid behind Jongin as Luhan ran in his direction. To his surprise, it was actually Chanyeol Luhan was happy to see, and Baekhyun clenched his fist in annoyance when he saw the other hybrid hug the taller man happily.

“Chanyeolliiee!”  
To his dismay did Chanyeol only laugh and hug him back.

What was he doing?

He hissed lowly and Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Luhan!” he said, interrupting the happy hybrid’s squealing over Chanyeol.

Luhan looked at him with a grin, a grin that widened even more when his eyes found the other cat hybrid.

“Would you please show Baekhyun your new game or your drawings while we talk?”

Luhan nodded enthusiastically and before Baekhyun could move an inch, he was dragged away from Chanyeol and the others. Luhan’s hand holding his in a firm grip and he shot a pout to Chanyeol before the door closed behind them.

 

 

Kyungsoo chuckled and shook his head over the cat hybrid’s joyfulness.

“He will be alright, right?” Chanyeol asked nervously. He crossed his arms and looked over at the couple.

“You know Luhan, he will be fine.” Kyungsoo assured and Chanyeol let out a sigh.

“Yes, you’re right. Well then, will you care to tell me why we’re here again?”

Jongin’s smile faltered and Kyungsoo shoved his hands into his pockets.

“The ex-wife wants him back. She hasn’t seen Baekhyun for about five years, since they divorced. Since they both stood as owners on the paper, she doesn’t approve of Baekhyun being here.”

Chanyeol frowned.

“Why the hell does she want him back now?”

Jongin paused and gave him an unsure look.

“Well you see… Baekhyun is quite expensive. He has a good pedigree, like really good genes. There are only three other registered cat hybrids that has the same colour that he has. That makes him very valuable.”

Kyungsoo patted Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol tensed up.

“We’re afraid she will only want him back because of the money. But she is after all a rightful owner, and we have no choice in giving him back.” Kyungsoo finished.

 

 

“You like Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun hissed at the other cat hybrid that was sitting way too close.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied and stuck out his tongue childishly.

Luhan scooted closer and rolled his eyes.

“You’re obviously attached to Chanyeol. I could smell your scent all over him. You marked him well, I’m impressed.” 

Baekhyun’s cheeks blushed furiously and Luhan giggled of his reaction.

They were sitting in Luhan’s room on the floor. The other cat hybrid had showed him all of his drawings and Baekhyun couldn’t help to be a little impressed. He was way better at drawing than him.

Luhan’s tail stroked his back and Baekhyun couldn’t help leaning into the touch. It had been so long since he had been together with another hybrid. Not since he was a little kitten.

“I will allow it.”

Baekhyun glared at the other suspiciously.

“What are you talking about?”

Luhan poked his cheek and smiled at him, his sharp teeth on full display.

“You and Chanyeol!” he squealed like a little school girl and Baekhyun wanted to die of embarrassment.

“I don’t want to be his pet, I’ve said!” he shouted and hid his face. Luhan was howling with laughter and rolled around on the floor. Baekhyun’s cheeks were too warm by now.

 

 

“He’s too expensive Chanyeol! You would be broke!”

“How much?”

“Chany-”

“How much?” he asked through his teeth.

Jongin sighed and said the sum quietly. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened of the price and Chanyeol clenched his jaw.

“It’s decided then.”

The three didn’t notice the two cat hybrids who were standing by the door, listening to the quiet conversation.

“I will buy Baekhyun.”

 

A pair of golden eyes turned completely dark by his words, words who hurt him deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

The little cat hybrid sighed and turned around in the bed, lying on the bed with his hands placed on his stomach. His golden eyes were wide open, staring up at the ceiling. The streetlights outside casted it lights on the wall beside the bed. 

It was four o’clock and Baekhyun couldn’t sleep.

 

“I will buy Baekhyun.”

 

The cat hybrid nearly hissed out loud of the memory. The deep voice was an echo in his head, stuck like a record. He had really thought Chanyeol would be different, but oh he had been wrong. Funny how when Baekhyun finally wanted to trust someone, they decide to turn their backs on him. Chanyeol had been different from the start. 

He had been patient, kind and warm to him. The way he had treated Baekhyun, like an equal and not like some stupid pet. The weird butterflies in the cat hybrid’s stomach wouldn’t cease to exist when he was with the tall human. 

The cat hybrid’s eyes were heavy and dry, but sleep wouldn’t release him from his thoughts.

 

“Sure, Baekhyun. We’re friends.”

 

The small fists clenched the duvet as Baekhyun grew more and more irritated. 

 Friends do not buy each other.   
Friends, they are there for you when you need them. 

Baekhyun’s mouth had felt dry when he had heard those words the first time. Baekhyun had never really had any friends, at least not any real friends. He had lived with his previous owners for as long as he could remember, the tight collar around his neck being the first clear memory. No friends, no playing and no happiness. 

What did Chanyeol even want with him? The cat hybrid wasn’t stupid. He had heard about the trafficking of hybrids, were they were sold as sex-slaves. Baekhyun was aware that he had been cuddling a lot with Chanyeol lately, but it wasn’t like he was interested in… that. 

 

 

Cuddling with Chanyeol was like drinking a hot cup of coca. 

Warm and sweet. 

 

 

His eyes shot daggers at the lightened-up wall. He was used to complete darkness.   
The cat hybrid rolled onto his stomach and put the pillow over his head, whining lowly.

“Hey Baekkie. Can’t sleep?”

Baekhyun ignored the question and went quiet, praying that the other would go back to sleep. Baekhyun never seemed to be in luck though, neither this time. The other cat hybrid jumped out of his bed before he sneaked up into Baekhyun’s small bed. The black cat hybrid tensed up when Luhan’s arms hugged his waist. The fur on his ears tickling Baekhyun’s skin.

“I know you’re awake, Baekhyun.”

A slight flick of the tail was the only response he got and Luhan sighed.

“Chanyeol looked so sad.”

“Well of course he was sad, he spent a crap-loud money on me.” Baekhyun hissed through the mattress.

The other cat hybrid sat up and dragged the other to sit beside him. Baekhyun’s black hair was a mess and his eyes were almost grey in the dark. Blue eyes met his.

“I don’t understand you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t understand why you’re hurting Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun’s mouth opened but nothing came out in reply. He was lost for words.

Luhan looked at him, his icy blue eyes lightened up.

“I’m not hurting Chanyeol.” He replied stubbornly in the end as he crossed his arms. His tail flicked harshly once and then twice, as to emphasise his reply.

“You are though. His eyes were filled with tears, I saw it!” he exclaimed. Baekhyun felt worse and worse by every word that came out of the other cat hybrid’s mouth.

“Shut up.” He whispered, trying to cover his mouth with his hands. However, Luhan moved away before he could do so.

“You’re hurting Chanyeol, and I’m not okay with that.” The usual cheerfully cat hybrid had a stern look on his face. The frown had never left his face once since earlier that day.

“He broke his promise.” Baekhyun looked down at his lap, his hands shaking slightly.

“What promise?”

“He promised that we would… just be friends. He would treat me as an equal, and not like a useless pet.” He nearly sobbed out, spitting out the word pet like it was venom in his mouth.

Luhan frowned and leaned a bit back.

“Just tell me, what the hell is wrong about being a pet?” he asked a bit offended.

Baekhyun’s head shot up and the icy blue eyes met his own again. Luhan crossed his arms, waiting for the answer.

“You don’t find it awful being owned by a human being?” he asked in disbelief.

 

Luhan’s face softened and his eyes looked like the ocean. 

 

 

“Being a pet is not all about being owned by another person. Being a pet means being pampered and being loved. Have a friend that takes care of you. A friend that will make sure that nothing bad will happen to you. I don’t see how that can be awful. We’re not useless creatures, just because we want someone to take care of us. We do need them Baekhyunnie, like we generally need each other.” He said, and took Baekhyun’s hand in his.

 

“But he wants to own me.” He whimpered and hated how weak his voice sounded like. He didn’t sound nearly as strong as he wanted to be. 

 

 

“No Baekhyun, he wants to protect you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and his ears fell flat against his head.

 

****

 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“The papers will be signed by her tomorrow, right?”

“Chanyeol…”

“Kyungsoo.” He replied short.

Kyungsoo sighed and looked over at his boyfriend for help. Too bad Jongin was already asleep on the small couch in the store. After the two cat hybrid’s had overheard the conversation the three of them had, everything had been a commotion. 

Baekhyun had ran inside to Luhan’s room, refusing to leave with Chanyeol. Luhan had tried to persuade him, to no luck. Chanyeol had never looked so broken before. The tall man did suddenly look so small, his shoulders sunken and eyes empty.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kyungsoo asked again, his frown growing bigger.

His tall friend sighed and put his hands into his jacket pockets. It seemed like he had no energy left.

“He trusted me, and then I did the worst I could have ever done. I claimed ownership over him.”  
“You’re doing it to protect him, Chanyeol. There’s a difference.”  
“Is it though? I feel so awful. The look in his eyes felt like a knife to my heart.”

Kyungsoo grabbed the taller and gave him a tight hug.

 

“Go home, take a shower and get some sleep. Baekhyun will be in a better mood tomorrow, and maybe you two will be okay again. Okay?” he whispered into his neck and Chanyeol nodded weakly.

The tall man looked lonely as he walked to his car, leaving the shop without a certain companion.

 

****

 

 

Baekhyun looked up at the woman, one of his previous owners, his nose scrunched up in disgust. He had almost forgotten how much he hated her. 

While the husband had beaten Baekhyun and made him do awful things, she was the one who had spat into his ears about how worthless he was.   
He had been her personal servant, making her food and buying her the clothes she wanted from the shopping malls. He didn’t know why he had been surprised when she had taken the offer. The lady was crazy about money, and Chanyeol’s offer had been pretty high. 

Baekhyun sighed and held his tail tight in his small hands. He watched nervously as she signed the papers quickly. The lady beamed when she looked up at Chanyeol, thanking him once before she took the envelope from his hands. She shot a quick glance at the black cat hybrid, but didn’t say anything. Baekhyun couldn’t indicate what the glance meant, but he honestly didn’t care. 

He was no longer hers. 

Then she left.   
Her black car out of sight by seconds.

 

“Baekhyun.”

The cat hybrid looked up at the taller man, the grip on his tail tightening even more.

“Let’s go home.”

 

****

 

 

“Could you please say something?” Chanyeol pleaded. The silence in the car was killing him. The cat hybrid glanced at the man, who looked like a wreck. His eyes had huge bags and he looked paler than usual.

“Like what? What am I allowed to say?” Baekhyun regretted his harsh words at once when he saw the hurt expression in Chanyeol’s face.

“Baekhyun, please don’t.” he said quietly.

“No, tell me! You own me now, don’t you!” the words flooded out of his mouth before he could stop them. His fists were clenched and his body tense.

Chanyeol hit the brake and the car stopped abruptly.

“What are you doing? We’re in the middle of the road!” the cat hybrid cried out in surprise, eying the cars nervously as they came closer behind them. He turned to the other in panic. The cat hybrid stilled when his eyes met Chanyeol’s. The brown eyes were empty and tired. He looked so sad.

“Stop acting like we’re enemies, Baekhyun. You’re my friend, just… please.” He pleaded and Baekhyun felt the need to cry.

 

“Alright.” He said with a croaked voice, trying to stop the tears that threatened to break loose. Baekhyun turned his face to the road. 

A sigh from Chanyeol was heard, before the car moved down the road again. 

 

 

The small cat hybrid’s heart was aching, even though he was unsure of why.


	9. Chapter 9

It was awkward between them. 

Baekhyun was more quiet than before when he first lived with Chanyeol, and the silence killed him. Chanyeol looked over at the small cat hybrid that was munching on his dinner. His black hair a mess. 

 

"Baek, do you want to watch a movie after dinner?" he asked carefully.

 

The cat hybrid's eyes met his, gold versus brown. After a couple of seconds, he nodded slowly before he concentrated back on his food. Chanyeol smiled a little, relieved that Baekhyun responded to him. He missed their usual conversations at the dinner table. 

The cat hybrid glanced at the tall human while he washed the dishes. Baekhyun sat in the sofa, his tail in his hands. It was comforting. He sighed and turned around in the sofa so he was seated towards the TV. 

"You like Chanyeol, I know it!"

Baekhyun frowned over Luhan's previous statement. It was a bit weird for him, all of these complicated feelings. It was like his whole body got all bubbly and shaking when Chanyeol only looked at him. Baekhyun sighed and hugged his legs, head resting on top of his knees. 

Chanyeol sat himself down in the sofa, finally done with the dishes. He leaned back and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, enjoying sitting down. 

Baekhyun glanced at him but didn't say anything. His brown eyes opened and the cat hybrid's ear twitched when the man laughed quietly. 

"Come on Baek, let's find a movie." He only said and Baekhyun wondered when he had started to like the nickname the human had given him. 

 

Chanyeol grabbed the remote and quickly found a movie that Baekhyun agreed on silently. He leaned back into the sofa again, cuddling under the blanket. The cat hybrid sat as far as he could away from him, glancing at him sometimes. As if to make sure that he still sat there. Chanyeol eyed the cat hybrid curiously. 

 

They weren't fighting anymore, but things were still tense. He really missed their usual cuddles in front of the TV. Chanyeol nearly pouted of the thought. Baekhyun shivered and hugged his knees tighter. 

 

"Baek."

 

The cat hybrid looked at him with his golden eyes. Chanyeol lifted the blanket and motioned for him to come closer. Baekhyun's eyes narrowed slightly and Chanyeol was starting to worry that he had offended the cat hybrid, before to Chanyeol's surprise he moved closer. Chanyeol's breath hitched when he sat close to him, their sides touching each other. 

"O-okay?" he stuttered as he put the blanket over their bodies, Baekhyun's hair tickling his cheek. 

The cat hybrid nodded slowly and had moved his attention to the screen again. Chanyeol relaxed beside the cat hybrid. His warm body against his was comforting and it was so tempting to just bury his face into the black hair in front of him. 

He didn't dare to though. Baekhyun had been very edgy after the incident, and Chanyeol wanted to prove to him that he didn't see Baekhyun as his pet. Baekhyun was more than that in so many ways, and it wasn't worth ruining it by falling for temptations. 

The tall man looked at the screen, the pictures telling him nothing. He didn't even know how far off they were in the movie. Realising that he had missed the whole plot, he sighed and rested his head on his hand. The living room was only lightened up by the TV screen. It was already dark outside, and Chanyeol felt sleepy. 

 

The cat hybrid slowly turned his head towards the man. He looked tired there he sat, his hear ruffled and eyes almost closed. Baekhyun leaned in closer to look at him, but was startled when Chanyeol suddenly turned his head and stared him straight into his eyes. 

"Baek."

"Yeol."

Chanyeol blushed slightly of the sudden nickname and Baekhyun raised his eyebrow in amusement. His golden eyes were deep and filled with curiosity. Chanyeol cleared his throat awkwardly, but the cat hybrid didn't move an inch away. 

"The movie. W-watch the m-movie." He stuttered and pointed at the TV helplessly. 

When did the gaze of the other make him so flustered? 

Baekhyun stared at him in wonder and leaned a bit closer. Chanyeol was starting to sweat a bit, suddenly feeling nervous. 

"B-Baek? What are you doing?" he asked with wide eyes as he moved even closer.

"I want to try something." Baekhyun simply replied, a small frown on his face as If he wasn't sure if he was going to do it or not. Chanyeol could count all the freckles on Baekhyun's face by now. His eyes darted down to Baekhyun's lips and he unconsciously wetted his own lips. 

"Try what?" 

 

Baekhyun's eyelashes fluttered for a second as he stopped up. He bit his own lip and his eyes went a bit darker. 

"This." 

Chanyeol's heart jumped as he felt a pair of soft, warm lips against his. 

The kiss was so soft and careful, so inexperienced.   
It only lasted for three seconds before Baekhyun pulled away.   
Chanyeol gaped at him, his cheeks blushing furiously red. 

"Huh." 

Baekhyun looked up at him with a weird expression, before he shrugged and leaned away. 

"Wait." Chanyeol gasped out and grabbed his hand to stop him from moving away. The cat hybrid tensed up and his eyes were wide when they met Chanyeol's. 

"W-what was that?" he asked confused and at that moment did Baekhyun look just as confused as Chanyeol felt. He grabbed his tail with his other hand, a habit he had when he felt uncomfortable. Chanyeol noticed and loosened the grip on his hand, feeling a bit bad of his sudden action. 

"I thought it would be good." He replied after a little while. 

"Okay, but why me? Why not Luhan?" Chanyeol asked carefully. 

Baekhyun frowned and looked almost offended by the question. 

"I don't like Luhan." 

Then the frown was replaced by a little, soft smile that almost got unnoticed.

"I like you."

"You like me?" Chanyeol exclaimed with a high-pitched voice in surprise. 

The cat hybrid bit his lip before he nodded, happy with the outcome.   
Chanyeol turned around in the sofa so he sat in front of Baekhyun. He noticed that he hadn't let go of his hand yet, and he dropped it awkwardly. He wasn't really sure of what to do right now.

"You mean, as a friend. Right, or?" 

Baekhyun frowned again and then shook his head. Chanyeol's breath hitched as the cat hybrid's tail sneaked itself around his wrist. 

"I like you as Chanyeol." He grinned at him, stunning Chanyeol completely. 

"O-okay." He stuttered in reply, deciding that he wasn't going to question it anymore. 

Baekhyun seemed pleased and leaned forwards so he was nearly sitting on Chanyeol's lap. Then he turned to face the TV, leaving Chanyeol alone with a dumbfounded face. The cat hybrid's heart was pounding hard, and he was scared that Chanyeol might hear it. That would be too embarrassing, he thought as he watched the screen. His soft tail tightened slightly around Chanyeol's wrist, and Baekhyun couldn't help the pleased smile that appeared on his face. 

 

"We could try it again, if you want?" 

 

Baekhyun's head snapped around to face Chanyeol. 

Did he just...?

Chanyeol blushed and looked down at his hands. He regretted his words already as the cat hybrid sat completely still. 

"Forget it, Bae-"

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"I want to, try again."

"O-okay." 

The two blushed and Chanyeol's palms felt sweaty. He licked his own lips nervously as Baekhyun looked at him. The golden eyes burned his skin, but in a good way. A way that made Chanyeol's tummy be filled with butterflies. 

Baekhyun leaned up, closer and Chanyeol closed his eyes as the soft lips met his once more. 

They sat there still, their lips not moving an inch.

Chanyeol was frozen.

Baekhyun frowned and leaned back. There was no difference from before. 

It felt weird.

Awkward. 

Maybe kissing wasn't that good as everyone in the books had made it to be, he thought and felt a bit disappointed by the discovery.

Chanyeol panicked a bit when he saw the small frown on the cat hybrid's face. 

 

"Wait!" Chanyeol grabbed his shoulders and pressed their lips together again, and wow okay this felt different. It felt nice. 

Soft and warm lips were moving against his. Baekhyun started to move his own as well, a little bit unsure of what to do. 

What surprised him the most was when he felt Chanyeol's tongue run over his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. He hesitantly opened up and nearly whined when their tongues met. His tail flicked in excitement and before he knew it, his hands had found their way into Chanyeol's hair. 

Their kisses grew hungrier. 

Baekhyun felt more confident now by the sounds Chanyeol was making. Sighs, groans and small moans filled his ears and Baekhyun felt so pleased. Chanyeol's hands were resting at his waist, the cat hybrid now sitting in his lap. Chanyeol moaned when Baekhyun started to purr loudly, his grip on the cat hybrid tightening. 

He tugged at the tall man's hair, desperate for more of the sweet kisses. He felt drugged, dizzy and so utterly happy. 

The need for air however forced the two to part away. Chanyeol's cheeks were red, his hair a mess and his eyes were sparkling down at him when Baekhyun opened his eyes. The cat hybrid stared at him in wonder with an open mouth, his cheeks a nice colour of pink. 

 

"G-good?" Chanyeol asked nervously, still a bit out of breath.

Baekhyun nodded and then leaned in to hide his face in the tall man's neck. 

The cat hybrid felt embarrassed and yet so happy. Chanyeol caressed his back and small purrs filled the room again. The soft tail stroked his arm and the grip around his neck tightened. 

"We're good, Baek?"

 

The purrs stilled at his question and Chanyeol held his breath. 

 

"We're good, Yeol." 

 

Chanyeol let out a relieved sigh and the purrs filled his ears again. 

His eyes were getting heavier, the warm body against his suddenly reminding him of how sleepy he was before. Baekhyun hugged the man closer and sniffed at his neck, pleased with the smell. 

Chanyeol closed his eyes, lulled to sleep by the soft purrs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chanyeol smiled as the cat hybrid chattered along. 

"They're honestly not that good. A child could draw better, but I guess Luhan still is a bit of a child. He is so goddamn childish, Yeol. It makes me insane sometimes!" 

His tail flicked while he talked, his eyes wide and ears perked up. Chanyeol's smile got wider and he couldn't help himself finding Baekhyun being too adorable. 

Baekhyun had started to hang out with the other cat hybrid, ever since Luhan got adopted himself. Luhan lived only a few streets away and visited Baekhyun whenever he got the chance, or when Sehun was at work. Chanyeol had been a bit relieved to have another person to confide in and share his problems. Sehun was great talking to, even though he could get a bit too graphic sometimes. He and Luhan was going at it, that's for sure. Way past sweet kisses and faint touches, where Chanyeol and Baekhyun still were. 

Chanyeol didn't want to rush whatever they had. He didn't want to pressure him into something he wouldn't be comfortable with. So, kisses and hugs were enough for him. 

 

"Are you going to hang out today too?" he asked as the cat hybrid took a bite of his tuna sandwich. Having a cat hybrid in the house meant more fish in the fridge. Chanyeol was fine with eating fish for dinner, but had to put his foot down when Baekhyun wanted to make pizza with fish on it.   
Baekhyun nodded as Chanyeol took a last sip of his coffee cup. He stood up and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"I'll be home by seven today, long shift. Say hi to Luhan for me." 

The cat hybrid blushed slightly of the kiss and grabbed Chanyeol's neck just as he was going to leave. His fingers played with his hair a bit. The golden eyes were warm and reminded Chanyeol of melted caramel.

"I'll miss you."

Chanyeol's eyes widened and blushed of his sudden confession. Baekhyun leaned up and planted a soft kiss to the lips he had started to love so much. The grin he got in return made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. 

 

The sound of the door closing made the cat hybrid a bit sad. He hated staying away from the tall human. Luhan was great company, but he longed for the sweet cuddles and small kisses from Chanyeol. The cat hybrid sighed before he stood up to put away his used plate. He put on the kettle and found from two cups. Luhan was crazy about tea, and if Baekhyun was right, he would be here in under ten minutes. 

 

*** 

 

 

Chanyeol sang along to the radio as he drove. The sun was up and the traffic was going smoothly. Mornings with Baekhyun always cheered him up, their breakfast a great start of the day. His thoughts started to wander as he stopped by a traffic light. A frown formed on his face. He didn't like lying to Baekhyun, and today was of no exception. The guilt hit him like a wave of cold water. He sighed and scratched his head. He really hoped the little white lie would be worth it.

***

 

"Sehun is amazing Baekkie!"  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes over the nickname, something Luhan chose to ignore. His eyes were lit as he walked around in the room with his arms raised high. Baekhyun frowned. Luhan seemed a bit too crazy for him sometimes.

"Chanyeol is amazing too." He pouted quietly and Luhan giggled of his friend.   
He ran up to Baekhyun who was seated in the sofa, and sat down beside him. A bit too close for Baekhyun's liking, but he didn't bother object. Luhan would only be a drama queen about it, and it was too early in the morning for that, he thought. 

"How you two done it yet?" his eyes sparkled with expectation as he grabbed the black cat hybrid's hands.

"I don't want to answer that." He replied stubbornly.

"Oh come on, Baekkie! We're friends!"  
Baekhyun only gave him a stern look. 

Luhan edged closer, the grin not leaving his face.

"Tell me all the juicy stuff!"

"Juicy?" 

"Yah! Come on!" 

Baekhyun's ears laid flat and he looked down at their hands. He took a deep breath, and could feel his own cheeks start to heat up. 

"Well..."

"Well?" Luhan nudged, smile wide as fuck. 

"We kiss."

Luhan nodded, waiting for more. Baekhyun closed his eyes before he continued.

"With tongue!" embarrassed by his own words he released Luhan's hands and covered his face. The silence that met him only made him anxious and he peeked at his friend through his fingers. Luhan's poker face met him.

"Wow Baekhyun." 

"What? You wanted to know!" he hissed back, feeling a bit irritated by the lack of response of his friend. 

The pink cat hybrid scratched his neck before he looked at his confused friend.

"Well, I thought you guys had done something more, something special." He treaded carefully when he saw the frown on Baekhyun's face. His tail flicked with irritation. 

 

Baekhyun crossed his arms. 

"Well I think it's special. In fact, I love it." He nearly growled and Luhan started to wave his hands.

"No, calm down Baekhyun. I didn't mean it like that!"  
Baekhyun glanced at him, still a bit mad.

"Well what do you mean then?"

Luhan smiled at him again and wiggled his eyebrows. 

"You know, mating." 

Baekhyun's eyes went wide and his cheeks tomato red. 

"O-oh my g-god Luhan!" he whined and hit his shoulder. 

Luhan's laughter filled the room. He wiped away some laughter tears from his eyes while Baekhyun sat there with a horrified face.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about doing that with Chanyeol! You're not that innocent." 

Baekhyun pouted and whined loudly as Luhan started to laugh once more.  
The little, black cat hybrid was too embarrassed to reply, hiding his face once more.

***

"I'm home!"  
Chanyeol took off his shoes and walked into the living room, looking for his sweet kitten. He could hear the footsteps, quicker than ever before Baekhyun came to view. He smiled at Chanyeol and ran up to hug him.

"Welcome home." 

Baekhyun sighed in comfort as soon as Chanyeol's arms were around him. He missed him today, even more than usual. The talk with Luhan today had stressed him up so much. In the end, it had been the only thing he had thought of after Luhan went home.   
Chanyeol's scent always calmed him down. As usual, he went to take a deep breath. His breath hitched when he noticed something wrong. Chanyeol smelled wrong. Very wrong. 

"Let's eat, Baek." Chanyeol's soft voice said, but the little cat hybrid only frowned into the hug. Chanyeol released him and ruffled his black hair, not noticing the small frown. 

"I'm not hungry." He said and was met with Chanyeol's surprised look. 

"Oh, well. We can eat in an hour? I can order some pizza." 

Chanyeol took the slight nod from Baekhyun as a yes and went to call the pizza place. Baekhyun looked at him while he ordered, the frown getting deeper. 

They were seated in the sofa, as usual. It was Friday evening, something Baekhyun loved because it meant that Chanyeol would have a day off tomorrow. And a whole day with Baekhyun was something he loved, even more than fish. 

Chanyeol welcomed Baekhyun into his arms and the cat hybrid snuggled close into the human's body. He sighed when the disgusting smell filled his nostrils once more. It smelled even worse than the lady at Chanyeol's work.   
The cat hybrid's tail was as usual in Chanyeol's hand, being cuddled with. Baekhyun blushed a bit, he didn't dare to tell Chanyeol how much he actually liked it. It felt great, but it didn't make the cat hybrid as happy as it usually did. 

Chanyeol's eyes widened a bit in surprise as Baekhyun grabbed his head and pressed their lips together with a low whine. His eyes close quickly though, and he kissed him back softly. But Baekhyun didn't want it soft, and he pressed harder, urging Chanyeol to open his mouth. Chanyeol did so, a bit confused by the sudden need from his cat hybrid. The purrs filled his ears as he kissed him back harder, and before he knew it was Baekhyun straddling his lap with one leg on each side. 

"Baekhyun." He whimpered as the cat hybrid started to prep kisses at his neck. The voiced only fuelled Baekhyun and he groaned back, licking a stripe up Chanyeol's neck.   
He needed to mark him. Mark what was his. Get rid of the awful smell that seemed to make him green with jealousy. 

Chanyeol's hands placed themselves on the cat hybrid's hips. The tail curled around his wrist and Chanyeol moaned low when Baekhyun nipped at his earlobe.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, voice a bit raspy. 

Baekhyun didn't answer, only continued to shower Chanyeol in small kisses. 

"Baekkie!" Chanyeol whined and pushed him a little by his shoulder so he could look Baekhyun in the eyes. The eyes that met him were dark gold, filled with desire and... anger?

"Baekhyun?" he questioned, now more serious. 

"You're mine." He growled back, and then he surged forward to his neck again.   
Chanyeol let out a low shriek when Baekhyun bit down at his neck, hard. His hands grabbed Baekhyun's hips harder and Baekhyun growled low. 

"B-baek" he gasped out. 

The teeth only tightened and Chanyeol had to admit that it hurt like a bitch by now. 

The little cat hybrid finally released him and Chanyeol gasped as he licked over the bite. Baekhyun felt proud when he saw the red mark he had left. 

"What was that?" he asked confused and a bit dazed. It had been kind of hot, Chanyeol had never known he would enjoy pain like that. 

"You smelled awful, and I have to show people that you're mine." He growled and sent the human an accusing look. Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Where have you been today? You don't smell like work. You smell like a new lady." He said through his teeth and Chanyeol instantly felt bad. He caressed Baekhyun's cheek slowly. His cat ears laid flat and his golden eyes were now a bit sad.

"Just hold on a second, and I'll show you." He said and pushed Baekhyun gently off his lap. Baekhyun pouted and took a hold of his tail. 

Chanyeol went out of the room and came back in with a small bag. He looked nervous.

"I know we have only known each other for a couple of months, Baek. But I feel so complete with you, so happy." He sat down in the sofa and Baekhyun eyed the bag suspiciously. Chanyeol took a deep breath before he continued.

"I know you don't like collars, so I decided to not get you one." He said nervously and took out a little box from the bag. Baekhyun's eyes widened.

Chanyeol chuckled, but it sounded more like an awkward hiccup. He opened the box, displaying a white bracelet with a small, golden gemstone on it. 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Baekhyun?"

 

Baekhyun stared at the man in front of him, speechless. 

"Do you not like it? I'm sorry this was stupi-"

"I love it." Baekhyun cut him off with a gasp. 

"You do?" Chanyeol asked with a small smile. 

Baekhyun nodded quickly and a blush formed on his cheeks. Chanyeol beamed at him and took out another box.

"I got one for me as well, they're almost like couple rings." He giggled and Baekhyun felt his heart burn when Chanyeol showed his own matching bracelet.

"So Baekhyun, do you want to be my boyfriend?" he asked once more, this time with a smile on his face.

The cat hybrid looked up at him, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

"Of course, you stupid tall human."


	11. Chapter 11

The cat hybrid held his hand tightly as they walked down the street. 

Baekhyun was a bit nervous, not used to being outside around so many strangers. Chanyeol squeezed his hand lightly in his own big hand, to ease the stressed-out cat hybrid. Baekhyun bit his lip, a bit overwhelmed by all the weird, unknown smells. 

Chanyeol noticed and couldn't help smiling when he saw Baekhyun grimacing when they walked past a perfume shop. 

 

They were shopping clothes for Baekhyun today. According to Chanyeol, needed Baekhyun more clothes, and it wasn't appropriate to walk around in Chanyeol's big T-shirts all day. Baekhyun had scoffed when Chanyeol had said it, like as if he would stop wearing his human's clothes. 

They reeked of Chanyeol's delicious scent, which was something Baekhyun loved. He found comfort in the big hoodies, especially when Chanyeol wasn't home. 

 

No matter how much the cat hybrid pouted, Chanyeol had made up his mind and here they were. Standing in a clothing shop which sold hybrid clothes as well as shoes and accessories. Baekhyun sighed while Chanyeol looked at some jeans. 

He didn't want to seem ungrateful, but it was something about the fact that Chanyeol was paying for everything. The cat hybrid felt weird about it. He wanted to contribute, be Chanyeol's equal in the economy as well. He knew Chanyeol didn't mind paying for him, but it felt wrong for the cat hybrid. 

Baekhyun sighed once more and leaned onto the wall, watching his human finding more and more clothes to his liking. (Since Baekhyun refused to touch anything, being the stressed wreck he was.)

 

"Try these, Baek. I think they will look really good on you." He smiled shyly and handed the clothes over to his small boyfriend. 

Baekhyun frowned at the giant, but accepted the clothes. 

"So many..." he mumbled and gave them a judgemental look. Chanyeol however, didn't hear it, as a loud squeal caught their attention.

"Baekkie!" 

Luhan and Sehun walked up to them, hand in hand. The other cat hybrid was smiling wide, and seemed very happy to meet his friend. However, it wasn't the smile that caught Baekhyun's attention. It was the black collar around his friend's neck, decorated with three small sapphires. 

Sehun and Chanyeol exchanged hellos and started to chatter along. 

Baekhyun smiled at the pair politely, but failed to listen and take part in the conversation. He was tired and only wanted to go home and cuddle with his tall human. Watch crappy TV-shows and eat snacks in the cosy sofa. Luhan eyed his friend and his grin got bigger when he saw the clothes that he held. 

 

"Let's go try them!" he said and before Baekhyun could send a pleading look to his boyfriend, the other cat hybrid dragged him to the fitting rooms. 

He chose the largest one, and closed the small door behind them after pushing Baekhyun in. Luhan squealed as he picked out the first outfit to try out, ignoring the sighing from his friend. 

"It looks weird." He said awkwardly as he looked at himself in the big mirror. His reflection showed a tired, black cat hybrid. With way too fancy clothes to his liking, if you asked him. Luhan clapped his hands together and nodded his head.

"You look fantastic. We're keeping that one." 

Baekhyun groaned but didn't protest. Luhan could be feisty if he wanted to. He looked at his friend while he arranged the shirt so it looked perfect. His eyes wandered down to the black collar, the sapphires glistening in the light. Luhan noticed and smiled.

"Isn't it beautiful? I got it from Sehun a couple of days ago." He blushed. 

Baekhyun could only nod. He didn't like it, but the sight of the black collar only brought up some bad memories he tried hard to forget. He shook his head mentally, and forced a tiny smile. He should try to be happy for his friend. Luhan did obviously love it. 

 

"When is Chanyeol giving you one?" he asked when Baekhyun checked himself out in the new outfit. His eyes met Luhan's in the mirror and his cheeks tinted a soft pink as he lifted his left wrist, showing the white bracelet. Luhan gasped and grabbed his wrist to get a closer look on it. 

"The golden gemstone matches your eyes, oh that's so sweet!" he gaped and Baekhyun felt his cheeks warm up even more. His tail waved happily, proud of his gift form Chanyeol.

 

"I thought he would buy you a collar though. But honestly, bracelets are cute as hell too." He grinned at Baekhyun, and the black cat hybrid felt a bit relieved that his friend didn't question it. It was normal that the owner gave their hybrid a collar, not a bracelet. Luhan let go of his wrist and motioned him to take of his outfit, a new outfit waiting to be tested already. 

Luhan sat on the small chair and watched Baekhyun as he checked himself out once more in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a nice blue sweater and a pair of grey shoes. Baekhyun's tail waved happily, showing how pleased he was about the outfit. 

 

"So, how is it going on the mating part?" Luhan broke the silence and Baekhyun flinched in surprise. His cheeks went red as he stared at the mirror, watching himself in embarrassment. The soft black tail lowered. 

"Not yet, we have been just kissing."

Luhan raised an eyebrow.

"... and stuff, you know. Touching and hugging, but..." He blushed harder and turned around to face his friend. Luhan smiled and nodded for him to continue.

 

"I don't know how to ask him."

 

"Ask him what?"

Baekhyun bit his lip and sat down beside his friend. He folded his hands in his lap and stared down at them, a bit unsure how to begin. 

 

"I don't want my first time with Chanyeol to be when I'm in heat. It felt horrible to not have control over my own body. I want to feel everything and live in the moment at our first mating." 

He finished and let out a shaky breath. Luhan nodded in thought. 

 

"I understand, Baekhyun. You just have to talk to him, that's the best way."

"I'm so stressed out though. As I said, we haven't done anything with proper mating before, and I'm afraid he won't understand." 

Luhan frowned as he looked at his friend. 

"I think you underestimate Chanyeol a lot, Baek. He is more understanding than you think."

 

Baekhyun's cat ears lowered in shame. Of course he knew how considerate and understanding his boyfriend was. It was just that his nerves were getting to him, and overthinking was one of the things Baekhyun was best at. Luhan leaned closer and took a deep sniff. He frowned and then smiled a bit wicked. 

"You're close to your heat, Baek. I think you might want to talk to him soon, if you want to mate without being in heat for the first time."  
Baekhyun blushed and he grabbed his tail, a frustrated whine escaping his lips. 

"I know." He hissed and Luhan laughed at his friend softly. He poked Baekhyun's cheek before he stood up. Baekhyun sent him a questioning look. 

"Last outfit." He said and pointed at it there it hung on the wall. Baekhyun groaned and started to take of his clothes. Changing was way too stressful, he thought. 

 

Luhan approved the last outfit as well as the others, and Baekhyun smiled when he realised he was done changing for today. They walked out of the fitting rooms together, and was greeted by Chanyeol and Sehun who were still talking about sports.

"Done?" Chanyeol asked him when he stood beside him. Baekhyun's heart fluttered a little by Chanyeol's smile as he nodded. The cat hybrid's tail sneaked itself around Chanyeol's wrist, caressing the soft skin. 

Baekhyun felt happy to be close to his human again. They went to pay for the clothes, Baekhyun still a little displeased by the fact that Chanyeol payed for everything. They said goodbye to the other couple, and Baekhyun felt that he could finally breathe properly again when they were seated in the car, on their way home. 

A soft smile appeared as Chanyeol held his hand, his thumb stroking over the soft skin. Baekhyun's cat ears hung low, him being a bit tired from their little shopping day. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the low humming from Chanyeol, as he hummed along to the radio. 

Chanyeol carried the shopping bags while Baekhyun held the keys and opened the door to the apartment. Chanyeol put down the bags on the table and stretched his arms. 

Baekhyun couldn't help himself and creeped up to him, pressing his body against his boyfriend's. Chanyeol let his arms sneak around his waist and kissed his forehead softly. The little cat hybrid started to purr, so low that you almost couldn't hear it. But Chanyeol did, and the sound made his heart swell with love. He hugged him close and closed his eyes, pleased with the body against his own.

"Chanyeol?"

"Mhm?"

Baekhyun paused, not sure of how to formulate his sentence. Chanyeol didn't question it, and waited patiently. He didn't want to stress his small boyfriend. 

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

The question caught Chanyeol off guard and his eyes opened wide. Baekhyun felt the body tense up against his. It only made him more nervous and he bit his lower lip. Chanyeol released him from the hug, and stared at his little cat hybrid. He kissed his forehead once more and Baekhyun sighed in comfort by the small caress. 

"Of course, you can, Baekhyun. I would love that." Chanyeol's warm smile met him and the little cat hybrid felt his heart beating fast. 

Chanyeol tucked a bit of his hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek softly, earning a big blush from the smaller one. Baekhyun laughed at himself in his head, feeling a bit stupid about how nervous he had been about asking Chanyeol. It really had been no big deal, just as Luhan had said at the shopping mall. 

 

 

The little cat hybrid still felt a bit nervous as he stood by the big bed. He could hear Chanyeol in the bathroom, brushing his teeth before bed. Baekhyun wore one of his favourites T-shirts, one of Chanyeol's of course. 

He laid himself on the bed, diving under the covers. He had forgotten how soft and comfortable this bed was. The last time he had slept here was when he suddenly went into heat that night. The little cat hybrid blushed of the thought, embarrassed by the memory.

 

A yawning Chanyeol came into the bedroom, and he closed the door behind him quietly. He smiled at Baekhyun before he turned off the light. 

Baekhyun's eyes adapted the darkness quick, and he couldn't help admire Chanyeol's body as he walked up to the bed before he slipped under the covers. As if they hadn't only slept in the same bed together twice, Chanyeol welcomed Baekhyun into his arms at once when their eyes met. Baekhyun scooted over happily and buried his nose into his human's neck, smiling slightly of the delicious scent. 

He couldn't help it and kissed the bite mark that was slowly starting to fade away at Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol sighed and hugged him closer. Baekhyun's heart was beating so fast, and he was starting to fear that the giant would start to notice. The cat hybrid nipped at his boyfriend's neck experimentally and he smiled when he heard Chanyeol sigh in pleasure. The grip around his waist tightened and Baekhyun felt so happy by the reaction. 

Maybe this was a good time to bring it up? 

"Chanyeol?" he whispered into the taller man's neck. A soft hum was the only reply, and Baekhyun felt a bit braver. The warm body against his was comforting. 

"I want to ask you something. It's important to me, so please don't make fun of me." Baekhyun said quickly and waited for the reply. The reply, however didn't come. 

He leaned a bit back to get a look on his face. Only to see that Chanyeol was sound asleep, his mouth a bit open. The little cat hybrid smiled down at his human. 

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." He mumbled into the quiet room before he pressed another soft kiss to Chanyeol's neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Baekhyun grabbed the book tighter, concentrating on the words in front of him. His ears wear perked forward, his tail flicking slightly on the sofa. Chanyeol sat beside him and was watching some cooking show. 

It had a weird British man who swore a lot and made perfect food. Baekhyun hadn't even tried to follow the show when they watched it. 

He disliked all the yelling. 

The cat hybrid turned over another page eagerly. 

Chanyeol looked over at him, and smiled a bit over how cute the cat hybrid looked. Engrossed in the book they had ordered, which had finally arrived in the mail today. Chanyeol bit his lip to stifle his small laugh as he read the title. Twilight Breaking Down.  
Baekhyun's eyes widened as he read the page and his ears slowly folded down as he finished the page. 

His cheeks went redder and redder by each word he read and he slapped the book shut as he finished another page. Chanyeol jumped of the sudden sound and looked at him with a surprised face.

"Is everything okay?"

Baekhyun paled and then put the book on the table. His ears were still down and he looked very shy suddenly. 

"Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun gave him an almost pained look. His eyes deep caramel with a hint of desperation. Chanyeol was about to ask him once more if he was okay, when Baekhyun moved over to sit in his lap. The cat hybrid stared up at his human, his cheeks red again. The soft tail caressed Chanyeol's thigh and the look he gave Chanyeol made the human speechless. 

The cat hybrid glanced at the pale neck in front of him. The bite marks were nearly gone he noticed with a frown. His hands went up to the back of Chanyeol's head, tugging at the hair slightly before he leaned up to kiss the human. Chanyeol sighed into the kiss, placing his hands on Baekhyun's hips. The cat hybrid started to purr, and kissed the human harder. The soft lips against his, made Baekhyun crazy with want. The warm body was pressed against his hard, and Chanyeol gasped by the sweet friction when Baekhyun rolled his hips. The kiss broke off, the need for air urgent. 

 

Chanyeol gasped again as the cat hybrid literally meowed into his neck, his breath against the skin sending shivers down Chanyeol's spine. 

"B-Baekhyun." He grabbed the sweet hips tighter and the cat hybrid meowed even louder. He felt Baekhyun prepper soft kisses down his neck, stopping halfway down. He closed his eyes and the sharp teeth that bit down on his neck sent another shiver through his body. 

Baekhyun moaned when he retracted his teeth, enjoying the new mark on his human's neck. Before he could admire it even more, two hands grabbed his cheeks and a pair of hungry lips met his. Chanyeol groaned into the kiss as he heard the soft purrs from his boyfriend. 

He nipped at Baekhyun's bottom lip, making the other shiver slightly. Their tongues danced together, soft and hard, painfully slow. Too slow for Baekhyun's liking and he bit hard down on Chanyeol's bottom lip, irritated by the slow pace. The hands on his hips were lowering, until they were squeezing his butt slightly. The moans that spilled out from Baekhyun's mouth made the human turn red in embarrassment. 

"Yeol." He whined when Chanyeol parted their lips to catch his breath. Baekhyun's face was a light shade of pink, eyes glossed over and salvia staining his lips. His cat ears were lying flat as his tail wrapped itself around Chanyeol's wrist. He looked perfect. 

Baekhyun tried to drag the human down to his lips again, but Chanyeol stopped him. The cat hybrid gave him a confused look and grabbed tighter at his neck. 

"Baekhyunnie, calm down now." 

Baekhyun frowned at Chanyeol, not happy about this at all. Chanyeol only sighed and caressed his right cheek.

"I think we should stop for today."

Baekhyun flinched away from his hand by the unexpected words, who hurt more than Baekhyun would like to admit. His breath hitched. 

"You don't want me." He said, more like a statement than a question. 

Chanyeol's eyes widened and he grabbed both of his cheeks quick.

"No, no, no Baekhyunnie! I do want you, more than you know."

"Then why stop?" he whimpered back. 

Chanyeol bit his lip nervously before he continued.

"I just don't want us to go too fast. I don't want to pressure you into something that you might not like."

Baekhyun retracted his arms and stood up from Chanyeol's lap. Chanyeol stared at him with wide, insecure eyes. The cat hybrid's face was as hard as stone, his eyes dark. Chanyeol was about to apologise, when Baekhyun suddenly grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the sofa. 

"Baekhyun!" he gasped in surprise as he was dragged after the smaller one down the hallway. Baekhyun stopped by the bedroom, Chanyeol's cheeks reddening when he they went inside the cold, dark room. The door closed behind them, leaving them in the darkness. Baekhyun led them to the bed and Chanyeol got sat down beside him. He had released his hand now, and the cat hybrid suddenly seemed so shy there he sat beside his human. 

"I want you."

Chanyeol blushed harder.

"I want you before I can't control my body, before I hit my heat again. I want our first time to be proper." The cat hybrid whispered so low that the human almost didn't hear it. The silence was killing the small cat hybrid, and he shivered when he felt a hand caress his own. 

"I'm yours to have Baekhyun. I want you too." 

The words made the little cat hybrid almost faint. They swum around his head, like a soft song, making him dizzy. It was too good to be true. 

"R-really?" he piped out. 

Chanyeol stood up and hugged the other close to him. The scent calmed down the little one a bit, but the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't calm down at all. 

"Of course." The dark voice filled his ears, and Baekhyun whined as he dragged the other down to kiss him. The kiss was hungry and way too wet this time, but neither of them minded. Their bodies were pressed together hard, leaving no space in between. 

They fell onto the bed as Baekhyun took a step back, Chanyeol falling on top of him with a grunt. Baekhyun giggled of the human, but the giggles quickly died as a pair of lips were pressed against his own neck. 

"C-Chanyeol!" he gasped and tugged at his human's hair. He nipped at his neck in between the hard kisses, marking the pale neck with dark hickeys. Chanyeol groaned at one hard tug and Baekhyun purred at the sound filling his ears. 

Their clothes were quickly discarded, leaving them naked under the covers. Baekhyun shivered as the warm body pressed against his. Moans released from his mouth as Chanyeol rolled his hips, the friction feeling heavenly. Chanyeol kissed him again, this time softer and slower. The cat hybrid purred louder than ever, kissing as good as he could back. 

"You're so beautiful." Chanyeol moaned as their lips parted. He stared down at the cat hybrid beneath him, the caramel eyes meeting his brown ones. Baekhyun blushed and kissed his neck once, then twice. 

"You sure about this?" he asked as they were getting ready. Baekhyun moved his hips impatiently, whining in want. 

"Baekhyun." He said, clearly waiting for an answer.

"I've never been more sure about anything! Now, would you please just-"

Baekhyun gasped and grabbed at his shoulders as Chanyeol slowly pushed himself into him. The stretch was noticeable, and he had to admit a bit painful. But the face Chanyeol made was too beautiful to care about the small pain. His face was painted with utter bliss, his mouth opened, releasing small breaths. 

"B-Baekhyunnie!" he moaned as he was fully inside, and Baekhyun could only whimper in reply. His purrs were gone and his eyes were on the brink of releasing their tears. Chanyeol noticed and leaned down to kiss his cheeks, forehead and last his lips. 

"You're doing so well baby." He whispered and Baekhyun grabbed his neck. 

Their lips met again, Baekhyun hungry for a distraction from the pain. Chanyeol gladly returned the kiss, and Baekhyun shivered beneath him. The purrs were slowly coming back, and Baekhyun parted their lips as the purrs were louder than ever. His eyes were filled with want, the cat ears lowered and neck bared in submission.

Chanyeol gave him a questioning look, and Baekhyun nodded at him to start moving. The pain intensified for a couple of seconds as Chanyeol started to move, and the cat hybrid's nails raked down the human's neck as he hissed. 

The pain however, disappeared quickly as Chanyeol hit a spot inside him that made his body jump with pleasure. 

"C-Chanyeol!" he moaned in surprise. The pleasure made him see stars. 

Chanyeol grinned and grabbed his hips tighter, before he started to thrust faster. Loud moans from them both filled the room, as well as the purrs from the pleasured cat hybrid. 

He hadn't imagine mating to be this good. 

 

He hadn't imagine mating with Chanyeol to be this fantastic, so amazing.

 

"Oh my god, Baek. You feel so good." He moaned into his ear, and the cat hybrid meowed back in want. His hands clawing at Chanyeol's back, leaving marks for tomorrow. 

 

"I l-love you!" he whined out and Chanyeol growled back in want.

The thrusts got harder and faster. Baekhyun wrapped his legs tighter around Chanyeol, in total bliss. They didn't last long, seeing it was their first time together, and they both came with loud moans. Chanyeol peppered Baekhyun's whole face with small kisses, showering his boyfriend with his love. 

"I love you too."

 

Baekhyun licked at his neck in return, and nibbled at the previous bite mark, earning another gasp from his human. 

Pleased with the reaction, he smiled up at him and Chanyeol felt his heart skip a beat. He pulled out slowly after another dozen kisses, and Baekhyun hissed a bit of the empty feeling. Chanyeol got up and came back with a wet cloth to clean up their mess. 

After cleaning each other up, they went under the covers again. Baekhyun laid on his chest, his arms around his neck and the soft purrs filled the room. 

 

"You okay?" Chanyeol asked with his eyes closed, already very tired. 

 

"I'm better than okay." Baekhyun smiled back.

 

"Me too."

 

The silence that followed was comfortable and nice. Baekhyun yawned and snuggled closer to Chanyeol, enjoying their skin contact. 

The soft snores filled the room, two souls finally mated and sleeping soundly together.


	13. Chapter 13

Baekhyun had never been clingier than he was now, not that Chanyeol was complaining. 

The cat hybrid showered his human in love, kisses on his cheeks, cuddles and hundreds of tight hugs. Chanyeol was on cloud nine of happiness, a blushing mess.   
Baekhyun was more open and he even tried to cook dinner sometimes. It tasted alright, maybe a bit burned, but Chanyeol didn't have the heart to tell his sweet boyfriend that he could poison an elephant with his food. Luckily Baekhyun didn't cook as often anymore. 

He had discovered that he could make decent pancakes at least, which Chanyeol found relieving. The new-found happiness between the couple made Chanyeol seem to be glowing. They hadn't had sex since the first time, which would be around a month from now on. Chanyeol didn't want to complain, but he had hoped they would do more, you know, stuff. But then again, he wasn't the one to nudge and pester. He wanted Baekhyun to be happy and comfortable, and it seemed like his cat hybrid had never been happier at the moment. 

So it surprised Chanyeol a bit when Baekhyun started to lock himself up in his old room. He usually disappeared when Chanyeol cooked dinner, and sometimes he wouldn't even come when Chanyeol called for him. He was distant and he looked tired, but he had assured Chanyeol that he was fine when he asked him. 

Baekhyun had even told him that he slept way better now, secure in Chanyeol's arms. Chanyeol's room had turned into their room, seeing as Baekhyun slept there every night now. Chanyeol tried to not let it bother him, but he was curious about what his boyfriend was doing when he himself was at work. 

 

 

It was Saturday and Chanyeol had the day free. He had woken up around twelve, feeling refreshed and good. That was until he looked over to the other side of the bed only to discover it empty. He sighed and got up and walked over to their closet to fetch some clothes. His phoned buzzed and he checked it quickly. Chanyeol replied at once before he put the phone in his pocket. He rubbed his face as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

"Okay, breakfast then." He said to himself and walked out to the kitchen. 

The apartment was quiet, but Chanyeol already knew that Baekhyun was in his room. He made some coffee and toast before he sat down to watch TV as he ate. The sound of a door being opened and then closed filled the hallway, and a tired looking cat hybrid appeared in the living room. Chanyeol smiled at him and Baekhyun blushed back.

 

"Good morning." 

"More like noon, but alright." Baekhyun smiled at him and Chanyeol rolled his eyes a bit.

"You weren't there when I woke up." He said, trying to not sound whiny. Baekhyun sat down beside him and kissed his cheek softly.

"You needed the sleep, and I woke up three hours ago." He mumbled and Chanyeol melted a bit under his touch. He closed his eyes and leaned into Baekhyun, his soft tail stroking his thigh. Baekhyun hummed and pressed another kiss to his cheek, cuddling his side. 

"Kyungsoo is coming over by the way. He wanted to catch up." Chanyeol murmured and Baekhyun nodded in reply, nuzzling his face into the crook of Chanyeol's neck. 

Then he leaned back and stared at Chanyeol with soft eyes. Chanyeol frowned back.

"Baek, you have bags under your eyes. Have you been up all night?" he asked in worry. 

Baekhyun's ears laid flat in shame and nodded slowly. Chanyeol frowned deeper and caressed the cat hybrid's cheek. Baekhyun purred into the touch, making the human smile. His boyfriend was way too cute sometimes. 

"Go take a nap, Baekkie." He said, trying to not sound controlling. Baekhyun didn't like it when Chanyeol treated him like a pet, even though he certainly liked to be scratched behind his ears. 

Baekhyun didn't protest and pressed a soft kiss to Chanyeol's lips before he got up. 

"Wake me up in an hour, okay?" he said and Chanyeol gave him a thumb up before he turned his attention to the TV. Baekhyun looked over at his human with affection and smiled, then he went to the bedroom. Maybe a nap wasn't a bad idea after all, he thought as he yawned. 

Kyungsoo arrived fifteen minutes later, and demanded coffee once he stepped inside the apartment. 

"Jongin is being a pain in the ass and I needed some air." He said and Chanyeol only gave him the coffee cup in reply. 

"So, how is it going with the lovebirds?" he asked as they sat in the kitchen. Chanyeol blushed and looked at his hands. 

"Good, really good." He said, but a frown started to show.

"But?"

"No buts!" 

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow and Chanyeol fidgeted in his seat. The taller man sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay so Baekhyun has been a bit distant lately."

"Less affection from you little kitty?" 

"No, just locks himself up in his old room and spends an awful lot of time there." He frowned and Kyungsoo shrugged.

"Well, he is a cat hybrid. Cats tend to do that you know, spend time alone."

Chanyeol sighed and rubbed his face.

"But he has a lot of time to be alone when I'm not home, I thought he wanted to spend his time with me when he could." 

"Stop whining Chanyeol, you sound like a little kid. Everything's fine with Baekhyun. I know Luhan tends to spend a lot of time here when you're at work. No wonder if he wants some alone time after dealing with that hyperactive kid."

 

Chanyeol sighed in defeat and felt a bit embarrassed. Kyungsoo was right as always, he was overthinking things. Kyungsoo chuckled and changed the subject over to Jongin. Jongin that and Jongin this. They had apparently fought about socks and Chanyeol tried not to smile of Kyungsoo. It sounded ridiculous in his ears, but it was apparently bloody serious for Kyungsoo. Jongin had managed to dye his socks pink in the wash, washing his previous white socks with Jongin's bright, pink boxer. Kyungsoo had not been impressed. 

 

"Does he really expect me to be walking around with those? They're PINK!" he exclaimed and threw his hands up in the air. 

 

Chanyeol couldn't hold his laughter back anymore and earned a death stare from his smaller friend. Kyungsoo was about to defend himself when they heard a door slam shut. 

Baekhyun suddenly stood in the doorway to the living room. His eyes were dark and he looked more tired than ever. Chanyeol frowned slightly but smiled nonetheless, happy to see his cute boyfriend. 

"Hi Baekkie! Kyungsoo is here-"

 

"Get out."

 

Chanyeol's voice faltered in surprised. Baekhyun was sending daggers at Kyungsoo, and nearly hissed when Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. His whole body was tense and leaned forward, ready to attack. 

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol exclaimed. 

Kyungsoo froze in surprise but calmed down and sent Chanyeol a look before he got up. 

"I'll go."

"No, Kyungsoo. I don't know why Baekhyun is being rude, but don't go." he said as he followed his smaller friend out to the hallway. He could hear his boyfriend hiss after them. Kyungsoo had already started to put on his shoes. 

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol said once more and Kyungsoo gave him an irritated look. 

"For god's sake Chanyeol." He said and put on his jacket.

 

"I'm really sorry of him being so rude, I have no idea of what's gotten into hi-"

 

"He's in heat, you moron. Go take care of him." Kyungsoo snapped and Chanyeol froze. His cheeks went slowly red as he realised what Kyungsoo meant and Kyungsoo opened the door to leave. 

 

"Remember to use protection, if you don't want small kittens all over the house." He said over his shoulder before the door closed shut. 

The tall man stood there in the hallway, his body frozen. 

"Chanyeol." A pained whimper reached his ears and Chanyeol turned around quick to the sound. Baekhyun's eyes were as dark as before, the only difference was the tears that rolled down from them down his flushed cheeks. His ears were down flat and he suddenly looked so small, so fragile. 

"Baekhyun." 

The cat hybrid shuddered of his human's voice and he felt himself starting to leak down there. He whimpered again and held his tail tight in his hands. Chanyeol felt bad and pulled him in for a hug. Baekhyun shuddered at the touch and grabbed his shoulders.

"Hurts." He sobbed.

Chanyeol shushed him and lifted him up in his arms. The cat hybrid yelped in surprise. 

The human stared down at him for two seconds before he walked fast to the direction of their bedroom. Baekhyun looked up at him, feeling his body starting to grow warmer and warmer. Chanyeol touching his skin as he carried him was easing the warmth a bit, but the heating pool in his nether regions didn't waver. He whimpered again and pressed his face into Chanyeol's neck, craving the calming scent from his boyfriend. The scent only made it worse, the need for his mate growing bigger and he nearly screamed in frustration. Chanyeol shut the door behind them and threw him on the bed, following eagerly after and pressing his body against his needy boyfriend's. 

"Y-yeol!" he whimpered as his fingers clawed at Chanyeol's back. His legs were spread, welcoming his boyfriend desperately. 

He needed the fire to stop. He needed his mate to take proper care of him. 

Chanyeol kissed him hard, their bodies pressed as close to each other as possible. Baekhyun was a gasping mess and he tugged hard at Chanyeol's hair. His lungs were screaming for air and he released Chanyeol from his lips in defeat with a pout. 

Chanyeol growled at a harder tug at his hair and peppered Baekhyun's neck with harsh kisses. The cat hybrid beneath him shivered and gasped of every touch. Chanyeol leaned back to admire the mess in front of him while catching his own breath. Baekhyun's cheeks were flushed and his lips red and swollen. The cat ears were laid flat and his neck was showered with purple marks. 

"You're perfect." 

Baekhyun moaned in reply and sat up to tug off Chanyeol's jeans. The taller man chuckled of his eager boyfriend, which earned him a hiss in reply. Baekhyun gave him an offended look, but started to moan in want instead as the jeans were removed. Baekhyun was drooling. Chanyeol took of his T-shirt as well, which had been ripped apart in the back by Baekhyun's sharp nails. He felt his back sting a bit but payed it no mind, his attention set on pleasing his desperate kitten.

Chanyeol eyed the shorts and moaned of the sight. Baekhyun was wet from leaking, the clothing drenched. The shorts and T-shirt were ripped off the cat hybrid in a second and Baekhyun spread his legs eagerly. He made grabby hands after Chanyeol and squealed in delight as Chanyeol pressed his tip into him. The cat hybrid's purrs went louder and louder. Baekhyun felt like he was walking on air. Finally, the heat would be sated, he thought. 

Chanyeol didn't move and then he sat up, away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun screamed in frustration and grabbed Chanyeol's arm desperately. The human sat still and Baekhyun hissed at him, tears started to form in his eyes. Chanyeol had something in his hands and gave him a small smile. 

"We don't want small kittens yet, do we Baekkie?" he murmured and Baekhyun's cheeks flushed deep red. He growled in defeat and waited for Chanyeol to get ready. 

Baekhyun finally felt like he could breathe again as Chanyeol pushed himself inside of him. His whole body was shivering as Chanyeol kissed him softly.

"Y-yeol!" he screamed as he hit his sweet spot. Chanyeol growled in reply into his ear and Baekhyun's eyes rolled back into his head. The pleasure was insane, the fire burning more than ever. The cat hybrid whimpered in frustration when Chanyeol started to slow down his thrusts. Baekhyun grabbed his hair and locked his legs around Chanyeol's hips stubbornly. 

"Faster." He demanded and Chanyeol yelped as he tugged harder at his hair. 

Chanyeol smashed their lips together hard and did as his mate wished. Here he had worried about maybe hurting his mate, but he decided it was better to give him what Baekhyun wished for. If not, it might be Chanyeol ending up getting hurt. He chuckled of his thoughts and the cat hybrid gave him a questioning look before his eyes closed shut and moans were released from his red lips. Chanyeol moaned in reply and felt himself getting closer. 

"Holy shit you feel amazing Baekhyun." He moaned into his ear and the cat hybrid clawed at his back desperately as pleasure shoot through his body. 

Baekhyun whimpered and bit down at Chanyeol's neck as he finally came hard. His whole body shook and another orgasm shoot through him as Chanyeol bit hard at his neck in reply. 

Chanyeol groaned as he came himself, his body heavy and warm, collapsing onto his boyfriend. They laid there gasping after air. 

Chanyeol could feel the taste of blood in his mouth and his head snapped up to look at Baekhyun's neck. The bite mark was bleeding and Chanyeol felt worry wash through him. 

"You bit me." 

"I'm so sorry Baekhyun, are you alright? I didn't mean to. I honestly don't know what came over me." 

Baekhyun's caramel eyes were filled with tears and Chanyeol hurt with regret. Then a smile formed on the cat hybrid's face, his eyes shining making Chanyeol gasp. 

"I love you so much!" he squealed before he smashed their lips together. Chanyeol was frozen for a couple of seconds before he returned the kiss, soft purrs filling his ears. 

 

 

 

 

"An art exhibition? Is that why you locked yourself up in your room all the time?"

Baekhyun blushed and played with Chanyeol's fingers in his hands. 

"I bought some art tool and paint at the store with Luhan and Sehun. Sehun knows a guy and I sent him some of my pictures. He really likes them and would like to exhibit them. It means that if it goes well, I can sell some of them and finally earn my own money. I know you don't care about paying for me, but I have always wanted to contribute and not be a nuisance."

Chanyeol opened his mouth to protest but the cat hybrid shut up him up with a finger. 

"I want to take care of you too Chanyeol. Be your equal." He smiled at him softly.

Chanyeol melted under his warm gaze.

"And I really love painting, it puts me at ease. It feels good to be good at something." 

Chanyeol smiled and pulled him in for a hug, their naked bodies tight together. His face buried in Baekhyun's dark hair as he closed his eyes. Baekhyun purred in comfort and snuggled closer. 

"I love you a lot Baekhyun." He murmured and the purrs got louder. 

"Not as much as I love you."

 

**************


End file.
